House of the Rising Sun
by Broken Hearted but Alive
Summary: The Mallrats find themselves in a strange new city and met some new friends. However they weren't expecting some of their old friends to come back...
1. I Woke Up this Morning

_This is my first tribe story...House of the Rising Sun belongs to the Animals_

_I Woke Up this Morning belongs to the Alabama 3_

_I know nothing except for the characters you don't recongnize and the Plot line

* * *

_

**House of the Rising Sun**

_**I Woke Up This Morning**_

She walked out onto the balcony that attached to the outside of her room. She held a cold wash cloth in her hand. The heat was already getting to her. The sun was rising on another perfect summer day. She looked toward the harbor and smiled. This was one of the only building that had a perfect view of the harbor. The water was sparkling with the reflected sun light. The sky was a bright array of early morning colors. The sun was casting a warm, comforting light around her. It was already very warm and the mid day sun hadn't even risen. She dabbed her warm forehead with the washcloth and turned to look back into the room.

Asleep on the bed was a young man. His exposed skin was naked. Her eyes hoovered over his sleeping form. She smiled to herself as her heart filled with happiness. She had loved him even since they had first met. It had been almost two years since she had saved him and their other tribe mate from their prison camp.

She turned back to the harbor and closed her eyes. The air was fragrant and smelled like the flowers she had planted in the garden below. She reopened her eyes slowly and smiled. She stared off into the distance not taking in anything around her. After a few moments however, something caught her eye. Something very small was moving off in the distance. A quick and fleeting fear rose inside of her. The last time a ship had been seen, the Technos had come. With them they had brought hundreds of horrible memories. She knew it would be only a matter of hours before the ship was at their harbor.

The heat was still raising, and she found it hard to think. Her wash cloth was long since useless. She could feel her self growing faint. She wasn't sure whether the heat or the pending arrival of a new ship was causing her anguish.

She walked back into the room to escape the heat and her fear. Her bed looked inviting once again. She found herself carefully climbing in, trying not to wake her sleeping companion. He stirred and stared at her. She smiled sweetly and slid down into her bed. He wrapped his arms around her and laid down. She laid very still next to him but inside she felt the fear build up. All she could so was wonder what fresh new terror was drawing toward City X. She slowly fell asleep as the ship in the distance drew closer to the city.


	2. Burning in the Water

_**Burning in the Water**_

The Mallrats had suffered a million different afflictions since the virus. However none was as horrible as the one they found themselves in at the moment. Being trapped on a boat with dwindling supplies and increasing restless hot heads was more dangerous then anything else they had faced. It was hardest on the younger passengers like Bray and Brady. It seemed like every day it became harder to stop their crying. Every day, people were quicker to snap at the young mothers responsible.

Amber sat in her cabin room trying in vain to quiet her young son. Jay had long since walked out in annoyance. Although he was a very caring man, over a month on a boat was driving him crazy.

The only hope that was keeping the tribe from killing itself was that land had been spotted only miles away. The beach was so warm and inviting that everyone dug down and found their last bit of Mallrats spirit. Although no one wanted to admit the lurking problems that might occur.

What if the city natives were found unfriendly? What if the people here were infected by the virus? These thoughts lingered in the minds of all the Mallrats.

A meeting had been called by Jay to decide who was going to go ashore. Amber wasn't sure she wanted to go to the meeting. A part of her knew she was going to be chosen to go ashore being one of the only tribe leaders almost everyone trusted. However she knew it was her responsibility to go up to the meeting. She bounced her son up and down and walked around her room until she heard foot steps coming toward her door. She sighed and looked around.

"The meeting is starting." Jay said looking at her. "I was sent to come and get you. No decisions can be made without you."

Amber sighed and turned toward the window.

"I don't want to go up there Jay. I don't want to be voted away from my son." She said.

Jay stood in the doorway. If it had been only a few weeks earlier he would have walked in and taken her in his arms. Now however, he did no such thing. The constant companionship had driven a wedge between them. Jay felt more and more like an unwilling father to a family he wasn't sure he was ready too taken on. Amber seemed more distant or maybe she was reacting to his distance. Neither of them knew who was to blame.

"Come up to the meeting Amber." He said.

She turned to him and stared into his eyes. They seemed so different then she remembered. She wanted to yell and run away from him, but there was no where to go. Her opinion was important and the tribe needed her. She begrudgingly walked to the doorway and together with Jay walked to the meeting.

Everyone was already assembled. She knew they had been waiting for them.

"Well they're here." Ebony said in her customary cutting tone. "Can we decide who is going ashore?"

"I think Amber and Jay should go. They are the tribe leaders." Trudy said.

"Now wait a minuet, Amber may be a leader but Jay isn't." Lex said.

"How do you work that out?" Amber asked. "He's done as many things for this tribe as any of us have."

"I agree with Lex. Jay isn't a Mallrat leader."Ebony said.

"What a surprise Ebony would say that." Trudy said "All right who do you think should go ashore?"

"I should, along with Slade." She answered.

"You're not going on shore by yourself." Lex said. "You'll double cross us at the first chance you get. If anyone is going, it's me. I'm the toughest and bravest."

Amber laughed.

"You're almost as bad as Ebony. I wouldn't trust you by yourself." Amber said.

"Look I say we take a vote." Salene said.

"More than one person should go ashore. That's the only safe way." Jay said. "I also think Amber and Trudy should stay aborad and take care of their children."

"But Amber is our leader. If anyone should go ashore, it should be her." Trudy said.

Amber looked away, she knew she was going to be forced to leave her son again.

"All in favor of Amber raise your hand." Salene said.

Almost everyone except Jay, Lex and Ebony raised their hands.

"Im not going alone," Amber said. "I want Jay to come with me."

"I should go." Someone said.

Everyone looked around to see Ram staring off toward the city.

"You?" asked Lex. "Why you?"

"I'm the only one amongst you that's successfully taken over a city or two." Ram said. "Also I'm the smartest one here."

"Hey, Im just as smart as you." Jack said.

"Look Ram has a point. He does know the dangers of just walking into an unknown city, but Im not going with just him." Amber said.

"I say someone should go to keep an eye on him." Lex said. "Someone tough, you know that can handle him or any other unfriendly people. I should go." Lex said again.

"Who's going to watch you?" Amber asked.

"That's why I should go. Im the only one who can control Lex." Ebony said.

"Do you really think I'd let Amber wonder off with you three?" Jay said.

"Then come with me Jay." Amber said.

"We don't need all these people. Me, Amber and Ram are fine alone." Lex said.

" Oh no, Im coming to." Jay said.

"Maybe I should go to." Jack said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Why?" Lex asked.

"I'm the only other person who knows anything about technology." Jack said.

"I have an Idea," Trudy said. "Amber and Jay can go as leaders. Ebony and lex can go as the muscle. And Jack and Ram can go as the brains. That way it's fair."

"No that's too many people." Lex said.

"Lets vote on it." Salene said again.

It was almost unanimous.

"I have one more thing to say." Jay said. "We should decide on a time frame."

"What do you mean?" Salene asked.

"I mean how long before you sail away. I mean you can't wait for us to come back or send word forever." Jay said.

"What do you mean?" Trudy said. "You're going to come back."

"Trudy, we do have to be realistic. I say five days." Amber said.

"Five days? But that hardly seems long enough." Trudy said.

"I agree five days seems long enough." Salene said.

"Good so lets start packing the boat up then." Amber said.

It took only a few moments for the boat to be supplied. There wasn't much that could be spared for the small group. If the chosen Mallrats didn't return, the others would have to sail away and no one could tell how long it would take to find land again.

Amber watched as the others got ready for their trip. She had barely anything to pack. All she had really brought was clothing for Bray and she wouldn't need that when he wasn't around. Trudy seemed on the verge of tears as Amber approached her.

"I'm going to be leaving soon." She said tears filling her eyes. "I need to know you'll watch my son."

"Amber lets not do this again. You're going to come back. I mean you always do." Trudy said.

"Well you can't always be lucky, can you?" Amber said.

With these words Trudy burst into hysteric tears. It had really been the wrong sentiment. However, this time it was different. They were going to wonder off into an unknown city. There were no Mallrat allies here. It was almost inevitable that they had been spotted by now.

"Trudy please promise me. I need to know someone will look after him." Amber pleaded.

"You know I promise. I love you like a sister." Trudy said.

"Yeah me to." Amber said tears sliding down her cheek.

Jay watched for a few moments as the two friends embraced and said goodbye. He knew it could be their last time ever seeing their friends again.

"Amber we have to go." Jay said watching the others climb into the boat.

Amber handed baby Bray to Trudy.

"Goodbye." She said in an almost dead whisper and walked away toward the boat.

Again Jay did not reach out to comfort her until he got into the boat. The boat was slowly lowered into the water. The tension and fear were increased with every rope inch let go. Lex and Jay already had the oars in their hands. A splash and a wobble were the only tell tale signs letting the group know their lives were about to change. Little did they know that in the city another group's life was about to change.

* * *

A young girl with a short blonde bob ran inside a large building. She knew she was late for her tribes meeting. Aquarius had said the meeting was at twelve sharp. It was now 12:15 and she was late. Although it hadn't been her fault, she had been on the beach watching the strange boat. She had stolen Lucky's binoculars and watched the boat. She had seen everything that had happened and now she had to tell Aquarius.

She ran up the staircase and into the meeting room.

"Dot, where have you been?" A slightly older boy with brown shaggy hair asked.

"I have to see Aquarius." She said.

"You know you can't see her until the leaders are done talking." He said.

"I know but I have to see her." Dot said.

"Well wait outside with me. The meeting is almost over." He said. "Just so you know they decided that we're to go no where near the newcomers. They could be dangerous."

"What if they aren't dangerous?" She asked

He shrugged his shoulders as the door to the meeting room opened and a girl walked out.

"Aquarius I have to talk to you." Dot said.

"Dot I don't have time." She said

"But it's about the newcomers." She said.

"Look Dot, I already decided that no one is to go near them until we know who they are." She said

"But what if they're not dangerous. They could be in a lot of trouble if someone else gets to them first." Dot said.

"We can't take the risk of helping them. They could be the 2nd coming of the Technos. Or they could be something much worse." Aquarius said. "We have our own worries."

"But Aquarius . . . " Dot pleaded.

"That's all I have to say Dot. Stay away from them. Im going to go work on plans by the pool. Don't bother me unless it's important." Aquarius said walking away from the young girl.

"Lucky we can't just leave them all alone." Dot said to the young boy.

"Maybe we should. I mean Aquarius is very smart. She wouldn't tell us to stay away if she though it was safe." Lucky said.

"Do you always do what you're told, you wimp?" Dot said.

Lucky rolled his eyes and walked away from her.

Dot shook her head. She didn't care what anyone said. She wanted to help the newcomers. She looked around for the others but saw no one. She figured she has to do everything on her own. She ran back to the beach. She knew that she had to get to the newcomers before the Queen did or even the Conquerors.

* * *

Zeppelin stood in front of the giant glass window facing what was once a runway for airplanes. News of the newcomers had traveled fast. It was even rumored that some had come ashore although he was waiting for confirmation on that one. Fear laid over the city thicker than ever. He heard someone come up behind him and turned.

"Sir." The boy said.

"Yes? What news is there?" Zeppelin asked.

"The newcomers have indeed come ashore. They have been seen with the young Zodiac girl." The boy said.

"Excellent, sound the alarm. I want every member of this city scared. When you've done that please contact my partner. Finally I want you to take a small band to the shore. I want to know who these people are and how much they could be worth." Zeppelin said.

"Right sir." The boy said.

He bowed and walked away leaving Zeppelin alone. He turned back to the window and glanced down at the slaves being forced to work by his men. If he was lucky he could add a few more to his collection. That is if the Queen didn't get there first.


	3. Ya Can't Go Home

_**Ya Can't go Home**_

Dot approached the beach very carefully. If the other tribes were there, she could get into a lot of trouble. However, no one seemed to be in sight. She looked out to see where the boat was. She couldn't see anything. The glare of the sun on the water was blinding. She could make out the ship, but the small boat was nowhere to be seen. She wondered if the newcomers had already climbed ashore. She needed a closer look so she ran straight to the water. The boat was indeed ashore. The newcomers were at that very moment walking on the sand.

No one had spotted Dot yet. They seemed to busy looking around. They didn't look very dangerous to Dot. She wasn't sure what to do now that she was actually here. If she didn't speak up, they would walk into the city and most likely be killed. Dot was sure she had heard the Conquerors' siren as she walked to the beach.

"Who are you?" She finally said to the newcomers.

They all jumped and looked around to her. No one spoke. They all seemed too startled.

"Well?" She asked again. "Why are you here?

They looked to one another, no one was quite sure what to do. She was only a little girl, but little girls usually had big friends. She could be a trap. Finally Amber spoke.

"What's your name?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"Dot. Who are you?" She asked. "Why are you here? Are you the second coming of the techno, whatever that means?"

Jay and Ram eyed each other nervously.

"I'm Amber and these are my friends." Amber said.

"Are you here to hurt us?" Dot asked.

"No, we're not?" Amber said.

Dot looked pensive for a second, as though trying to figure out if Amber was lying.

"OK, well you should probably come with me." Dot said. "If you don't, you'll be killed."

Everyone froze for a moment at what she said. No, one was quite sure wether or not to trust the girl.

"Who wants to hurt us?" Amber asked.

"Why are we wasting our time talking to this brat?" Lex asked. "She could be leading us into a trap."

"Im not a brat and Im not leading you into a trap. Zodiacs don't hurt people you know. We believe in justice and democracy and helping people. At least that's what Aquarius tells me." Dot said in a matter of fact tone.

"Who are the Zodiacs?" Jay asked.

"My tribe." Dot said.

Amber was about to open her mouth when a loud siren began to buzz. Dot looked back at the city in alarm.

"Oh no, we have to go come on." She yelled running toward the city.

"We're not going to follow her, are we?" Lex asked.

"What other choices do we have." Amber said covering her ears.

"No it's a trap." Lex said.

"Come on." Dot yelled.

"Come on Lex." Jay said. "What other options are there."

Lex made to argue but Ebony beat him to it.

"Stop being thick and follow the damn girl." Ebony said running after Dot.

Dot ran extremely quickly up a dirt path that was concealed in a forest near the beach. The others tried to keep up but she darted in and out of view. It was almost impossible to spot her at time. They ran and ran and didn't pay attention to where they were going until Dot abruptly stopped. Everyone stopped trying to catch their breath.

"Is everyone ok?" Dot asked.

"Fine, Dot where are we?" Amber asked looking around.

They were still in the forest, there was nothing near them and Amber started to worry.

"Oh my home is right behind these trees. I just wanted you to know Aquarius told me not to talk to you. But Im eight I can make my own choices. Im going to take you to her. She can protect you and feed you stuff. She kind of mean but that's alright. Come on." Dot said.

Amber looked at the building they had been lead to and gasped. It was beautiful. The walls were painted a soft pastel red color. The grounds were beautifully kept with large palm trees and beautiful flowers. Ebony noticed the peacocks in the garden and looked at Lex. She knew he was thinking what she was thinking, this must be a powerful tribe.

The group followed the young girl toward what seemed like the pool. It was then they spotted Aquarius.

"Aquarius." Dot yelled running toward the girl.

The girl looked up and spotted the newcomers. None of them had ever seen anyone move so quickly. She stood up and strode over to them in less than a blink. Although she was hardly taller than Ebony she was intimidating all the same.

"Dot what have you done?" She said

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Queen stared into a beautiful jeweled mirror as she combed her long black curls. She had already been informed of the newcomers. She wasn't scared of them, she was scared that the Conquerors would strike before she could. She hated that her power meant nothing to them. She knew she didn't scare Zeppelin. Nothing scared him. She had sent out her spies earlier and was waiting for them to return. She couldn't continue without them.

"Your highness." Someone said.

The Queen continued to stare into her mirror.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked.

"Your highness, it seems a small boat has come ashore. About six people exited, they were seen talking to Dot." He said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Dot?" The Queen asked.

"She Aquarius' younger sister." He said.

"She a Zodiac then?" The Queens asked.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"Well I assume the siren scared her off." She said.

"Yes, but she took the newcomers with her." He said.

The Queen turned and stared her eyes glare at the guard.

"Are you telling me the newcomers are being protected by the goody goody Zodiacs?" She asked.

"Not all of them, some are still on the boat." He said.

"Good." She said "I want you to bring up my head commander."

"Yes your highness." He said.

The Queen smiled to herself, if there are still newcomers on the boat then all was not lost. However, she had to move before Zeppelin.

"I only wanted to help." Dot said in a small voice.

"You could kill us all you foolish girl." She yelled.

"I'm sorry." Dot said.

"You should be." She yelled. Then she turned her gaze to the newcomers. "Who are you? If you think of hurting us."

"Look we aren't here to hurt you. Dot approached us." Amber pleaded.

"What is your name?" Aquarius asked eyeing Amber suspiciously.

"Amber." She said.

"Amber." She said looking around at the rest of the group.

Her eye barely lingered on any of them. Then she spotted Jay and everything changed. Here eyes widened and she grabbed Dot away from the group.

"You have to leave now." She said pulling the little girl behind her. "I'm sorry my sister brought you here but you have to leave."

"What?"Amber asked. "But where will we go?"

The group stared in disbelief at the girl. She was going to put them on the streets without any help.

"I don't know, but you have to leave." She said backing away.

"Please." Jack pleaded.

The girl looked scared and shook her head. She grabbed her sister and turned her back on the Mallrats, heading up the path to her home. However, her path was blocked by a tall girl with flaming red hair.

"Ally what are you doing here?" Aquarius asked.

"They've been attacked." Ally said breathlessly.

"Who's been attacked?" Aquarius asked trying to understand what the frantic girl was talking about.

"They've been attacked and taken away. I'm not sure who did it though." Ally explained. "I didn't see the Queen or the Conquerors but it could be either."

"What are you talking about?" Aquarius asked getting annoyed at the lack of details.

The Mallrats stood breathlessly behind the city leaders. The truth was taken time to sink into the already over shocked minds of the frantic Mallrats.

"What do you mean?" Amber chimed in, the hysteria already present in her voice.

Ally jumped, it seems the first time she noticed the Mallrats.

:Who are they?" She asked, her hand leading toward her weapon.

"The newcomers. I really know nothing about them." Aquarius said.

She turned to the Mallrats

"They can't be the newcomers." Ally said. "The new comers are who've been kidnaped."

"Well maybe they got off the boat before the kidnaping." Aquarius said.

"What do you mean they've been kidnaped?" Amber asked with a yell.

The two girls turned to her.

"My baby was on the ship and I think we have the right to know what's going on." She said

"How do you expect us to tell you what's going on if we don't know ourselves?" Aquarius asked.

"All we know is that a small craft left the ship. Then a few minutes later a large craft went back to the ship and returned with the captured newcomers. They were transported across town but no body is sure by who. At least I'm getting conflicting reports. You know how the queen's army and the Conquerors like to dress alike." Ally said. "I assume it was you lot on the small craft."

"Why should we believe anything she says?" Lex interjected. "She could be lying or have no clue what's going on. I mean she can't even tell us the difference between to different armies."

Aquarius and Ally's eyes shot onto Lex.

"First off you got no one else to believe or trust." Aquarius said. "Second this is Ally, leader of the AllyCats. They're the best informant outfit in this city. You're not going to get a more accurate report than theirs. So I suggest you give her a little time to investigate. I doubt it will take her more than a few hours to get us the info we need. Third this ain't your city and you have no idea how hard it is to tell the difference between those two armies. Did it ever accrue to you maybe they dress the same to confuse us?"

Lex gave her a withering look but said nothing. She gave him a smug smile.

"I thought not." She said and turned to Ally. "Go out and do what you normally do in these situations."

Ally ran through the open door she had run though. Aquarius turned to the Mallrats.

"I suppose your best bet and ours is for you lot to stay here with us." She turned to Dot. "Do you know were the guys are?"

Dot nodded.

"Well then go get them." Aquarius commanded pointing to the house.

"What is going on?" Amber asked.

"Look there are two major tribes in this city always fighting for power. Your little commune on the boat will be a good power tool to whomever owns them. You're lucky to have gotten off when you did." Aquarius said.

"What do you mean?" Ebony asked. "You mean they're going to become slaves?"

"Slaves, bargaining tools, nameless casualties in an endless power struggle." Aquarius said off hand. " I need to know who you are. I need to know anything about you that could be useful. What's your tribe name?"

"The Mallrats." Amber said.

"We could have told you that." A male voice said from behind them.

Everyone turned to the newcomers. Dot was walking toward them followed by two very familiar faces. A tall blue haired boy and a very tall blond boy were walking slowly toward the stunned group. The blue haired boy looked sightly put out but the blond looked smug, his eyes never leaving Jay.

"Hello older brother." He said.

"Ved." Were the only words Jay could manage to say.

"I wondered if I'd ever see you again." Ved said, only there was no cheer in his voice.

* * *

_Thanks for the review! Ya Can't Go Home is a Left Over Crack Song...enjoy R&R_


	4. Safety Dance

**Safety Dance**

Amber looked from the stunned face of Jay to the stony face of Ved. It seemed like a giant weight had just been dropped on each of them. No one spoke, and no one was sure what was going to happen next.

"So I was right, he is your brother." Aquarius said.

"Yea you were right." Ved said, still staring at Jay.

"Ved, I . . . " Jay stared.

Ved raised his hand to cut him off.

"You want to tell us what's going on." Ved said.

"These are the Mallrats." Aquarius said.

"We already know that much. I after all did manage to stay with them for a time." The blue haired boy said.

Everyone turned to him. His focus however, was directly on Jack. The two seemed to have identical looks of disdain and dislike. No one spoke as the tension grew between the Mallrats and the Zodiacs.

"What are you talking about Luke?" Aquarius asked.

"Remember the story I told you about the chosen?" Luke asked her, still staring at Jack.

"The Mallrats." Aquarius said, the answer setting in on her.

Luke nodded his head.

"Anyone want to answer my question? Why are they here?" Ved asked.

"They're here because they managed to get off the boat before the others." Dot said.

"What?" Ved asked looking toward Aquarius.

"Oh my good lord, Ill just explain everything inside. We're not safe out here, especially since I think someone knows the Mallrats are here." Aquarius said.

The boy shrugged and walked into the vast apartment building the Zodiacs used as their home. Aquarius turned to Dot.

"Go get everyone and tell them to meet use in the conference room." She said. "Well Mallrats, follow me."

They followed the girl into a large entranced room. It was incredibly beautiful, Amber figured it had once been the apartment building of extremely rich people. The fools were a creamy marble and the walls were painted in rich ocean blues. Everything was decorated in vibrant colors. There was even a large white bird cage filled with brightly colored tropical birds. Aquarius led them through the room and down a hallway, which was fashioned in the same manner. A door stood at the end of the hallway. Aquarius led them through it and into a large room. It was a bit smaller than the entrance but still beautiful. A large window looked out onto the harbor. The Mallrats ship could be seen, although it was now crowned on the beach. The floor was made out of a very light wood and the walls were light green. The entire building reminded the Mallrats of a tropical hotel. A long conference table with around 20 chairs sat in the middle of the room. A feeling of unease and fear gripped the group. The Mallrats were still shocked from the meeting of their old friends.

"Have a seat. It will take a while for everyone to get here." She said as she sat at the head of the table.

The door opened and Dot walked in followed by another slightly older girl. Aquarius stood up and smiled at the girls. Dot walked toward her, happy as ever, however the other girls looked extremely confused.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Aquarius smiled.

"Everyone, this is my other little sister Monique." She said.

The Mallrats looked at the three sisters. It was obvious from looking at them. They were sisters. All three were beautiful. Monique was a few inches taller than Aquarius, but all three were blonde, with pale skin and green eyes.

Dot was the youngest and wore her choppy blonde bob in bunches on her head. Her clothes and make up were brightly colored and youthful. Aquarius was the oldest. He hair was straight and pulled up into a tight half pony tail. Unlike her sister she wore no extravagant clothes, merely practical darkly colored ones. Monique was the middle girl, but by far the prettiest. She wore her hair in a wild array of styles, including crimped and curled all bunched together on her head. Wild multicolored streaks of blue, pink and green were woven through. Her clothing style was the most famine and sexy along with her make-up.

Monique sat down and smiled. She still looked confused but seemed to trust her sister. The door opened again and three more people walked in. Ved and Luke followed by a slightly younger boy. He looked around about as confused as Monique had.

"What's going on then?" He asked.

"Just sit down Rory. I'll explain everything." Aquarius said.

Rory was an extremely attractive boy. He was very tall with olive skin and black wavy hair. His eyes are what stood out, because no one had ever seen such vibrant Amber eyes. He smiled as he sat next to Monique and lightly kissed her cheek. She giggled and smiled back at him. Aquarius rolled her eyes and turned to Dot.

"Did you get the twins?" She asked.

"Yea, we're here." Said a boy's voice.

Into the room walk a boy and a girl around 14. They were both very pale red heads with freckles all over their faces. The seemed to be the only people not interested in the new comers. Their clothes and bodies were covered in dirt. It was easy to tell they were adventurous little kids with the many patches all over their clothes, covering up many holes.

"What have you two been up doing?" Luke asked eyeing the dirt.

"Nothing." They said in unison.

"Well sit down then." Aquarius said. "Everyone, these two trouble makers are Lucky and Claire."

They smiled sweetly at everyone.

"Well we're all here."Aquarius said. "I'm sure you're all wondering about out guests. Well, these are the Mallrats. Well the Mallrats that aren't in prison right now. They came here on a ship, although Im not sure why. Why have you come here?" Aquarius asked.

The Mallrats looked at each other. None of them wanted to tell Aquarius about the virus. She seemed like the kind of person to throw them out over a virus. However, who could blame her. They put people in solitary confinement over it. Amber finally spoke up.

"A virus was released just as we were leaving. It was powerful enough to wipe out everything insight. We got just got away in time." Amber said trying to emphasize the fact that they did not have the virus.

Aquarius' eyes widened in shock. She quickly looked toward Luke and Ved, both of whom looked worried.

"You're contaminated?" Luke asked. "You brought a virus here?"

"No," Amber said. "We got away. No one was infected."

"How do you know?" Ved asked in an accusatory manner. "You could be infecting us right now."

"If we were infected, don't you think one of us would have died by now." Ebony said from the far end of the table.

"Like I'm going to trust anything you say." Ved said eyeing her with hatred.

"Well then trust me." Jay said. "None of us are infected."

"Trust you?" Ved asked with a laugh. "I trust you least of all. Even if you're not infected, you're still going to kill us." He turned to Aquarius. "If the Queen finds out about them, we're dead."

"The Queen already knows about them. We're dead either way." Aquarius said.

"That's why we have to keep them." Luke said standing up. "I own the Mallrats. They didn't ask to come here. Besides if we're killed, at least we'll be doing the right thing."

"You're too fair and just for your own good." Ved said throwing his hands up in annoyance. "I say we kick them out and let them fend for themselves."

"You can't kick us out." Amber said. "Whoever kidnaped the rest of our tribe has my baby."

"Is anyone else going to tell us what's going on?" Monique finally interjected.

"A horrible virus was spread throughout our city. We got away on a ship and floated around for a while. Things on the boat were getting restless but then we found this place. We held a vote and the six of us were picked to come ashore. We wanted to make sure this was a safe place for us. Then Dot found us on the beach. We ended up here, then some girl named Ally told us our tribe had been kidnaped." Amber explained.

"Wow, that totally sucks for you." Monique said.

"Yea mean totally." Rory agreed.

"Thank you for those highly intellectual and helpful responses." Aquarius said in an annoyed tone. "Sometimes I wonder how we aren't the top tribe in the city. I mean we have such intellectual members we should be more hi-tech than the technos were."

"You don't have to be such a witch." Monique said.

"Yea, lay off them." Luke said.

"Well I'm sorry if I want to make some progress and not waste my time on numb sculls. New rule, no talking unless you have something productive to say." Aquarius said.

Monique rolled her eyes and sat sulking in her chair. Rory raised his eyebrow and shook his head at Aquarius but said nothing. The younger kids seemed to become extra quite, as though to avoid the wrath of Aquarius. Amber wondered how she had become the leader, she seemed slightly cruel and cold.

"There's more to the story." Aquarius said. "The Mallrats that remained on the boat have been kidnaped by someone. Ally isn't quite sure but does know it's either the Queen or the Conquerors. I'm sure we could have guessed as much. My question to you all is what we intend on doing?"

"What do you mean?" Dot asked. "We help them."

"Obviously, I mean things like do we get the other tribes involved? Do we wait and try to negotiate? I mean we all know we have an edge if the Zeppelin has the Mallrats."Aquarius said.

Luke and Ved nodded, but Amber was confused.

"Why do you have an edge?" She asked.

Aquarius looked at her and then to her fellow tribe mates. The younger kids seemed confused but she knew they would understand.

"Don't worry Amber. You'll find out soon enough." Aquarius said.

"I still say we kick them out." Ved said.

"Me too, if the Queen knows anything we're screwed." Monique said.

"I say we wait until Ally tells us what she knows." Ved said.

"How do you know we can even trust this Ally?" Lex said.

"Who are you?" Aquarius asked. "Don't ask me stupid questions boy. Without us you'd be dead so trust me."

"I'm sick of this." Lex said. "I say we take our chances out there. These kids will trade us in to save their own necks."

"You think you'd survive Lex?" Ved asked. "You would be ripped to shreds in a nano second. This isn't your city Lex. No one knows or cares that your Sheriff Lex. So go out and see how long you last. Damn, it would make things a lot easier for us if you just got up and left. Besides I don't like you too much so it would make me happy just to see your ego get deflated as the AllyCats or any of the other tribes beat you up. I'd do it myself if I could."

"I'd like to see you try." Lex said.

"That's enough." Aquarius yelled pulling out her knife and stabbing it straight into the table.

Everyone froze and stared at her.

"Ved, I invited them here. Therefore they stay and at least take a vote on whether or not they stay. And you," she said turning to Lex. "Keep your ego in check or I'll not only kick you out I'll sell you as a slave. "

Lex gave her a withering look but sat down quietly and looked toward Ebony. She was giving him her classic 'you're an idiot Lex', look. Ved gave her an indigent look.

"Last time I checked I was a leader also." Ved said. "I get a say in what goes on here."

"Hence the reason we vote, darling." She said. "Everyone in favor of helping them, raise your hand."

Everyone looked around. Luke, Dot, Lucky, Clair and Aquarius raised their hands.

"All right and all opposed." She said.

Ved, Rory and Monique raised their hands. Monique shot Amber a dirty look as she did it.

"All right so we help them" She said.

Ved sat back in his chair and glared at Aquarius.

"Well there isn't much we can do tonight." Luke said "Dot want to show them to their rooms?"

The little girl nodded and got up.

"Bring them back when you're done." Aquarius said.

"Follow me." She said.

The Mallrats got up and followed her out of the room, leaving the Zodiacs alone.

"Can we leave?" Lucky asked pulling his sister out of her chair.

"Yea go ahead." Luke said.

The twins ran out followed by Monique and Rory, both of whom muttered angrily under their breath.

"How could you do that to me?" Ved asked.

"Ved, it was just the right thing to do. It wasn't a personal attack on you. I mean we understand why you don't want to help them." Luke said.

"How could you Aquarius? I thought you were on my side." Ved said.

Aquarius gave Ved a hurt look.

"Luke can you leave us alone?" She asked.

Yea no problem." He said leaving the two alone.

Aquarius walked closer to Ved's chair and sat next to him.

"I didn't do it to hurt you." She said.

"Why would you vote against me? I mean you're my lady but it seems you're always voting against me or disagreeing with anything I say."Ved explained.

"I don't do it to go against you. I do it because I always vote for what I think is right." She said standing up and walking toward him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her chin on his right shoulder. "I love you. I really do."

Ved sighed and put his hand on her arms. He couldn't stay mad at her. She kissed his ear and he smiled.

"I just hope this don't kill us." Ved said.

Aquarius sighed and held him closer. She knew he was scared and so was she. The tribe had been through so much. She could remember from the beginning and knew she had to explain the history of the city to the Mallrats. They needed to understand how much danger they were in. But she decided to wait. For the moment she only wanted to be with Ved.

* * *

_Thanks to all the amazing Reviews! Im really glad people are enjoying my story._

_Safety Dance is a Men Without Hats song._

_Please R&R and tell me what you think of the new characters, plot line or anything else..._

_Also feel free to ask me any questions._

_Thanks_


	5. Fucked Reality

**Fucked Reality.**

Jay followed Dot and Amber down another hallway. They had just traveled up a flight of stairs to the 6th floor. Everyone else had already been dropped off in their rooms. Dot turned to them.

"Do you want a room together?" Dot asked.

"How did you know we're a couple?" Amber asked.

Dot looked taken aback for a moment but recovered herself.

"I just assumed." She said.

"We do." Jay said. "Follow Dot to the room and then show me later. I really need to talk to Ved."

Amber nodded and Jay kissed her on the cheek. There was a coldness between the two of them. He knew Amber was worried about baby Bray. He himself was finding himself distracted by the reappearance of his brother.

He watched as Dot took Amber around a corner, and out of sight, before sprinting toward the staircase. He hoped he could find Ved in the conference room. However, as he landed on the ground floor of the stairwell, he found himself hesitant to go on. What could he say that would make up for what had happened? He remembered the look of ill contempt that had resided in his brother's eyes at the sight of him.

The hallway seemed longer than he remembered. He couldn't remember the sun being so bright and he found himself lost almost immediately. The hallway to the conference room was filled with windows. This hallway had about ten doors lining it. He wondered what was in all these rooms. Looking around, to make sure he was alone, he walked to the closest door. The door opened to revel a large and beautiful dressed ballroom. The floor was the most beautiful mahogany wood and the walls were decorated with golden inlays. Large windows lined the farthest wall and he could see the entire city. A large hill was visible and he could just make out a large stone compound. Something about the building made him feel uneasy. He took a few steps inside

As he walked in, he heard footsteps coming close to him. He ran out and shut the door. Jack walked around the corner and, with a quick start of surprise, spotted him.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, eyeing him with suspicion.

"Looking for Ved." Jay said quickly.

"Why would you be looking here?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked, changing the subject without answering.

"Looking for Luke." Jack answered. "Did you notice something today?"

"What?" Jay asked.

"Ram. He was unusually quiet today. I mean he's always voicing his views on things but not today. He's been like that, even before the Zodiacs found us." Jack said.

Jay shook his head and shrugged, he had been too preoccupied with the arrival of Ved to notice any of the odd things that had happened that day.

"Why do you want to find Luke anyway? How does he even know the Mallrats?" Jay asked.

"I want to talk to him about Ellie. I don't really think I have time to explain how Luke knows us. I don't even know how much you know about the Chosen." Jack said

"Not much, just what I heard around the city." Jay answered.

A door opened to their left and both guys jumped. Luke walked out of the door and turned off the light. He was carrying a handful of clothes and looked slightly wind swept, as though he had just been outside. He stopped dead at the sight of Jack and Jay.

"What are you doing around here?" Luke asked.

"I was looking for my brother." Jay said.

"He wouldn't be down here and you shouldn't be either." Luke said.

"What's that in your arms?" Jack asked in a slightly cool tone Jay had never heard before.

"Clothes for you," he said turning to Jay. "And the other Techno, Just incase you wonder out in the city. I really would hate you to be ripped apart. You should also wipe that marking off your forehead. The city doesn't take as kindly to Technos as us"

"Why do you trust us anyway?" Jay asked.

"Ved," Luke answered simply. "He wouldn't be down here but I know where he would be."

Luke walked off followed by the others. He led them far away from the hallway of unknown doors. They walked down another hallway Jay had never seen. Luke opened a door and Jay found himself in a beautiful green house type room. Bright flowers hung everywhere and the air was warm. His glanced at the entire room and his eye landed on a very irate Ved. At first Jay though it was because of him but then he noticed the very pretty blonde girl wrapped around Ved. Jay felt his face grow hot and he turned around. He had no idea that Ved was involved with Aquarius.

"Why are they here, God can't you just leave me alone?" Ved yelled at Jay.

"Well that's my cue to leave. Come on Jay." Luke said grabbing the boys arm.

"No." Jay said yanking his arm out of Luke's grasps.

Luke shook his head and shrugged walking out of the tension filled room. Jack followed, determined to talk to the blue haired boy. Luke walked a few paces a head of Jack for a short while. The only sound was the pair of footsteps. Jack walked behind unable to start the conversation he wanted to have. Luke seemed either unaware or unconcerned he was being followed.

"Are you going to talk to me or continue to follow me?" Luke finally said, his back still to Jack.

Jack stopped in his tracks and looked toward the blue haired boy. Luke turned and smiled. Jack said nothing.

"I loved Ellie, I always will, but I gave on that a long time ago." Luke said "Is there anything else you need to know."

"How do you know, I mean you're feelings could possibly come back, I suppose?" Jack finished. "You haven't seen her in a long time."

"Are you trying to convince me to rekindle my feelings for her?" Luke asked slightly worried.

" What . . . ya . . . No!" Jack stammered. "Ellie is pregent and I'm worried about her."

Luke walked toward Jack and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I love Ellie and I'm going to make sure we help her." Luke said seriously. "I own her my life. Without her I would have never left the chosen and I'd probably be dead now."

Jack gave Luke a quick and awkward smile. Luke nodded his head and turned to leave the hallway.

"Why did you give up on Ellie?" Jack asked. "Is there someone else?"

Luke stopped and his shoulders dropped. He sighed deeply.

"No, there's no one. Not any more." He answered and he slowly walked away leaving jack to ponder what he meant.

* * *

Ved started his brother down.

"Ved, I'm sorry I need to talk to you about what happened." Jay pleaded.

"I know what happened and now you're just trying to clear your conscience." Ved braked back through gritted teeth.

"Ved please just let him talk." Aquarius answered.

"Aquarius, I love but stay out of this. It has nothing to do with you." Ved said.

"Anything that hurts you concerns me. You might as well stop being so stubborn and just listen to the boy. We don't know how long we're going to be stuck with him." She answered back, the annoyance evident in her voice.

"This doesn't concern you." He said raising his voice a little.

"Ved please listen." Jay said the pleading about to break with tears.

Ved just shook his head about to snap and walked toward the window.

"Ved, the tension is already about to kill one of us and he's only been here a few hours. If this keeps up, someone's going to get hurt. Please just talk to him." Aquarius said sternly.

"Get out both of you." Ved said.

"Ved please." Jay pleaded. "You have to understand. I tired to find you."

Ved laughed a merciless laugh and turned toward Jay.

"You tried to find me. You're the reason I was there." Ved yelled.

Jay looked at Ved his mouth aghast.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Oh don't act all innocent. You sent me away, you're the one who gave the order. You made a deal with the Mallrats. They support you if I'm sent away. You sold me out for you're little Mallrat girlfriend. At the time I thought it was Ebony but I guess it was Amber who made that deal with you. I hate you. You sold me out for her." Ved yelled.

"What," Jay started completely at a loss for words.

None of what Ved had stated was true. Jay looked toward Aquarius who was staring at him with disgust and horror.

"Ved, that's not what happened. Where did you hear that?"Jay asked

"I'm going to believe you?" Ved asked. "That was my punishment, I got to watch you make the deal over and over and over. There is nothing you can say that can convince me otherwise."

"That's not what happened." Jay pleaded.

"Yea, prove it." Ved said in a deadly quite voice.

"I intend to." Jay answered running out of the room.

He ran up the stairs, his anger evident to anyone around. He knew where Ram was and he knew what he was going to do. He banged hard on every door. He wanted everyone to know what Ram had done.

"What the . . . some of us were sleeping?" Lex asked as he walked out looking slightly annoyed.

Jay ignored him as he charged toward Ram's room.

"Jay what are you doing?" Ebony asked.

Jay slammed on Ram's door, but no one answered. Jay had a feeling Ram was intentional not opening the door.

"Open the door you freak and tell me what you did. I swear if you don't come out I'll rip the doors off its hinges." Jay yelled.

Everyone was taken aback, no one had ever seen Jay lose his cool like this before.

"Jay calm down." Amber yelled running toward the commotion.

Ram's door opened slowly. Jay slammed it open and charged Ram to the nearest wall, his hand around his throat.

"Why did you do it you freak?" Jay yelled "Tell the truth or so help me."

"Calm please calm down." Amber pleaded

Slade and Jack ran to Jay and pulled him off Ram. He struggled trying to get back and hurt Ram.

"Will someone please explain what's going on?" Amber asked getting in between Ram and Jay.

"I might as well." Ram said rubbing his sore neck. "I knew it would come to this eventually. However I do ask that after I tell my story you kill me. Nothing you do will compare to what will happen out in that cities."

"No one's kill anybody." Aquarius said walking into the room. "However I would like to know why you're causing such a fuss in my home."

"He lied. He lied about everything." Jay yelled still struggling against Slade and Jack.

"He's not lying. I did lie." Ram explained.

"What did you lie about?" Ved asked, his eye narrowed as he walked into the room.

"I lied about what really happened to you. I programmed your Virtual reality punishment to make you think it was your brother who betrayed you. I knew if you ever came back to the city, however unlikely, I would need you to hate your brother and therefore work against him. I also programmed you to think the Mallrats are the reason he did it. I couldn't risk you aligning with them either. I had every intention of bringing you back to the city. However I lost power before I got that chance. That's all there is to that story. Now whatever horrible death you all have in mind, feel free to proceed. I'd rather die in here than out there." Ram said looking smug to mask his obvious fear.

The whole room remained quite as the information sunk in. Jay stopped struggling against his captures, who had, in turn, let him go. No one spoke for a long while.

"Why do you want us to kill you so bad?" Aquarius finally asked.

"Because this is the only city in the entire world, I never want to be released in." Ram asked.

"Why?" Aquarius asked in almost a growl.

"This, my dear, is City X, is it not?" Ram asked.

Aquarius nodded.

"Well for those of you in this room who were Technos, you know why I'm so scared. For the rest of you I'll explain. This is the city where all the original captures were taking. Mostly everyone in this city is either an ex-techno prisoner or an ex-techno. Isn't that right?" He asked Aquarius, his smugness slowly evaporation and his true fear coming through.

"He's right." Aquarius said with a sigh. "They'll rip him to shreds out there."

"I'll rip him to shreds in here." Ved said from behind the group of stunned kids.

"No you will not." Amber said. "He deserves a fair trial"

"I'm sorry when did this become you tribe or your decision?" Aquarius asked shooting daggers at Amber.

"He's not all bad. He did help us defeat Maga." Amber said. "He deserves a fair trial."

"In future, don't spoke unless you're spoken to." Aquarius said looking at Amber. "However the annoying I think people care what I think, even when they could care less, girl has a point. He does deserve a fair trial."

"Why?" Lex asked from behind her. "I say you kill him. I would.

"I agree with Lex." Ebony said. "Fair is Fair."

"No that's not right. He did help us." Jack said. "I agree with Amber."

"I'm sorry." Aquarius said in a sarcastic tone. "I wasn't aware any of you had a say it what happens. After all this is not your city, or your tribe. I was kind of under the impression we took you in and what we said goes because this place is where the Zodiacs live. Unless we all became Mallrats without our knowledge."

The other Zodiacs, who were standing behind Ved, laughed except Luke. He started opened mouthed at Aquarius.

"I'm sorry, are we supposed to blinded follow you?" Ebony asked in a sarcastic tone to match Aquarius'. "We don't need your help. I'm sure we'd do just fine in this city. I'm not sure if you know, but I used to be the toughest leader in our old city. Ask Luke. He used to worship my old lover."

"Well well well, you must feel special. However you fail to realize this isn't your old city. Almost everyone in this city is a reality junkie, jaded ex techno or completely crazy person." Aquarius said. "However no one is forcing you to stay." She pointed to the door. "Feel free to exited the way to entered. How long do you think you'll last?"

"I give her a day." Monique answered from the door.

"I'll take my chances." Lex said. "I'm getting sick of the way you people run this place anyway."

"Ha, you I give even less than a day."Ved laughed.

"Can we please just stop this?" Amber said exasperated.

"Look Aquarius has a point, even if she is being a witch." Luke said shooting her a mean look. "You wouldn't last very long. People don't trust outsiders and murder isn't punished in this city. Its kill or be killed and this city has major bloodlust. We think it's a side effect of all the VR poisoning. In addition if they even get a hint that you were ever aligned with Ram, it would be deadly for you and your captured friends."

"He's right." Aquarius said. "You can't leave, but none of this is important. We have to decide what to do with our little friend here. I say we lock him in the cages until I have time to call the council together. I'll even let little goody two shoes here testify on his behalf." Aquarius said with a fake sweet smile to Amber. "Everyone cool with that?"

"Fine, but what about our friends?" Amber asked.

"You are just never satisfied." Aquarius said. "Luke, Rory take Ram down to the cages but tell any of the Mallrats where the cage is. Monique, Lucky, Claire watch, make sure no one follows them."

They all agreed and Luke, Rory and the rest trooped out dragging Ram along.

"Now, back to you." Aquarius said talking to Amber. "I'll find out what I can and go confront whomever has your friends, you dig that?"

"I wanna come with you." Amber said.

"Why would I even consider that?" Aquarius asked. "Why is everyone still here? Go be free." She said, motioning for the others to leave.

Jay looked toward Ved who looked away and left with no intention to talk to his brother. Jay walked out looking down trodden. The others all walked back to their rooms looking slightly battered. The betrayal of Ram and the situation they were in if anyone in the city knew that had aligned themselves with Ram sunk in. Amber however did not leave.

"My good lord, you are not going to leave me alone are you?" Aquarius asked. "Why do you want to come with me?"

"Because they have my son. He's only a baby. I at least have the right to confront the person who has him." Amber answered, somewhere between rage and tears.

Aquarius took a long studying look at Amber and sighed. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, she seemed to give in.

"You might not like who has your son Amber. There are things you don't know about this city. I don't know if you could handle them." Aquarius said seriously.

"I'll take that risk." Amber said sternly.

"All right, but I warn you things and people aren't always what they seem." She said leaving the room.

That night the Mallrats and Zodiacs feel into a restless sleep. Aquarius took longer than almost anyone to fall asleep. Ved was breathing deeply, clearly fast asleep, hours before she was. Finally sleep rushed over her and the whole building seemed still. Only a single figure walked throughout the halls. Soon it walked out the front door and into the cold night. The figure quickly looked behind toward the building to make sure no one had seen or followed. Satisfied, it wondered off toward the city and into the night.

* * *

A/N: Fucked Reality is a Chocking Victim song 

Thanks to all the reviews and for everyone waiting for the next chapter

please R&R!


	6. Not All Right

**Not All Right**

Ebony opened the double doors leading from her bedroom to the balcony. Things in this city were starting to make her angry. She was a leader of the old city and she'd be a leader of this one. No little blonde bimbo was going to tell her what to do. Especially not one that reminded Ebony of a sarcastic version of Amber. She wasn't sure what the members of this tribe were so scared of, but she was going to find out. Her restlessness and eversion to being told what to do was getting the better of her. However, she knew she was tough. She could handle Zoot. She could handle anything.

She glanced toward the bed. Slade was fast asleep. She smiled slightly. For once, she had gotten the guy. Although the guilt of what she had done to Ruby was starting to boil under the surface. She shook her head, as though to rid herself of the thought. One thing was certain she couldn't stay in this room.

The hallway outside was dark and silent. Nothing was moving. She felt slightly uneasy. It was almost too quite in this place. Things seemed much more tense here than they had back home. Even when the Technos and Chosen had ruled there was always an underlining and understated feeling of hope.

She walked quietly down the dark hall, not really paying attention to what was going on around her. All she wanted was to get out before any of the Zodiacs found her. She turned the corner and ran into something very solid. Looking quickly toward the figure, she stifled a strong desire to yell. The very large figure turned out to be Lex.

"What are you doing?" She asked annoyed.

"Leaving, I've had enough of these wimps telling me what to do." Lex said, "Wanna keep me company?"

She rolled her eyes and scowled at him.

"You're an idiot Lex." She said, walking away toward the exit.

Lex followed and together they walked out into the city silently. It was extremely warm out, especially for dawn. It must have been very early, because the first gray light could be seen. Just like in the Zodiac compound nothing moved. No stray cats or papers being blown about by the wind. It was almost uncomfortably creepy. The city seemed to be built on a giant hill. The harbor could be seen below, minus the Mallrat ship, and a strange stone compound could be seen on the very top of the hill.

The Zodiac compound was near the bottom of the hill but could see everything in the city. Ebony wondered where the Queen lived. Two large buildings were seen in the distance. Both looked like old banks or government buildings. The sun seemed to rise much quicker here than in the old city. It was almost completely light as they started making their way up the main street. The buildings here were all very colorful. The city looked like an old tropical port town. As the sun rose the creepiness of the city lifted. The true beauty was starting to present itself. Palm trees and colorful flowers were scattered everywhere. The pastel buildings made the city look almost like a dream world, even the air smelled fragrant. However, as they walked, they still saw no one.

"Where is everyone?" Lex asked looking around.

Ebony said nothing, but continued to look around as well. Every now and then she swore she saw a shutter close and a figure dash out of sight. An uneasy feeling started to creep up on her. She felt like they were being watched, and she suddenly realized it was foolish to be out without weapons. She looked up into another window and saw someone watching them. Ebony jabbed at Lex's side.

"Ow! What was that for?" He yelled.

Ebony pointed to the window, but no one was there.

"I saw someone." Ebony said.

Lex just stared at her.

"We're being watched you fool." Ebony said in an exasperated tone.

"Well Well Well, what have we here?" Said a raspy voice.

Ebony and Lex turned to see five army print clad men. All were carrying night sticks. The smiles they wore reminded Ebony of how Zoot used to look before he killed someone. She knew they were out numbered, but she wasn't going down without a fight. It was one of the few times she was happy to have Lex around. He would fight to the end to stay alive.

"You know we don't really like outsiders here. I'm quite sure the little Zodiac princess would have been smart enough to tell you that. She isn't one to send people to their deaths." One of the men said. "Oh well, the Queen is and she'd love to meet you."

He signaled and the men formed a circle around Ebony and Lex. They readied themselves for a fight but it didn't come.

"Leave them alone," said a voice from behind the group.

Everyone turned to see Ved. He walked toward the group with ease. The men stayed in position but dropped their weapons to their side.

"Why would we listen to you pretty boy?" Another solider asked.

"Because those people you're about to attack, are my guests. Under the cities rules of conduct you can't attack them unless they prove to be dangerous." Ved said, nonchalantly cleaning dirty from under his fingernails. "And, I highly doubt you find two unarmed outsiders dangerous."

"We could always tell people we found them dangerous. No one is going to fight our word." The solider said.

"Oh but I would tell the truth and then there'd be a riot and rebellion and such. I think it's best you just hand them over to me. Makes things less messy for all involved." Ved said.

The guards considered for a few moments. It seemed they were reluctant to listen to Ved but Ved wore a smug smile on his face anyway.

"Ah fine." The head soldier finally barked. "But if I see this scum again I'll kill them on the spot."

"Fair enough." Ved said. "Have a lovely morning."

He smiled his classic smug smile and walked away. The soldiers knocked into the two Mallrats as they walked past. Lex and Ebony stood in their spot.

"Are you coming, or are you going to stand there to die?" Ved asked.

"Why did you do that?" Ebony asked.

"Because you're no good to me dead, or captured," Ved said " Me or the tribe. Besides, Aquarius would have skinned me alive if she found out I sold you."

Ved winked, and walked away. Ebony and Lex exchanged glances and followed.

"So you only saved us because it was convenient to you?" Ebony asked in a slightly impressed voice.

"Like you would have done any differently." Ved said.

No one answered and Ved shook his head in triumph. He walked slowly toward the Mallrat compound. Now sounds and movement could be heard all throughout. Ved walked in followed by the Mallrats.

Aquarius stood by the door. As it opened she raised her weapon, but lowered it as soon as she saw Ved. A look of relief washed over her face and she threw her arms around him.

"Where did you go? I woke up really early and you were gone" Aquarius said, letting go of Ved for a moment to look in his eyes.

"I just went out to see what I could find out about the Mallrats. Don't worry." Ved said with a smile.

Aquarius pulled closer to him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Ebony and Lex stood in the doorway watching the sickeningly sweet display of affection for a few moments, before Lex cleared his throat. Aquarius and Ved broke apart.

"Where did you come from?" Aquarius asked in a slightly annoyed fashion.

"These two went on a little jaunt outside." Ved said.

"Let me guess. You saved them from army print clad men." Aquarius said. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me. I don't tell you thing for my own health you know."

Ebony and Lex looked at her with the greatest contempt but said nothing.

"If you're hungry there is breakfast over in the dinning room. It's just down the hall. You can't miss it." Aquarius said.

The two Mallrats skulked away.

"Oh on my way home, before I found Lex and Ebony, I saw Ally. She told me the Mallrats are being held by Zeppelin." Ved said.

"How could you have seen Ally? She doesn't wake up till like five o'clock pm." Aquarius said.

"Well today she was awake." Ved said shortly.

Aquarius continued to look suspicions.

"You don't really think I'd lie about this?" Ved said getting too defensive.

"I guess not." Aquarius answered. "I might as well go tell the others what we know. All I have to figure out now is a way to get Amber not to come."

"Why not?" Ved asked.

"You know why. I mean if the Queen had them it would be no problem, but she can't meet Zeppelin. It would be way too dangerous for all involved." Aquarius said.

"She'll find out sooner or later, might as well get it over with." Ved responded.

"I hate when you're right." Aquarius said with an annoyed smirk at Ved.

Ved smiled back and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know." He answered walking toward the dinning room.

Aquarius followed him tentatively. She was scared that the knowledge of the whereabouts of the Mallrats was showing on her face. Aquarius' eyes locked with Ambers and she could tell any attempt to sway Amber would be pointless.

"Where are they?" Amber asked matter-of-factly.

"Nothing gets past you." Aquarius said in the sarcastic tone she saved for Amber and her endless questions.

Amber looked at her with determination and Aquarius sighed.

"Zeppelin has them," She answered. "I'm leaving to go talk to him like, right away."

"I'm coming with you." Amber said.

"I think we established that one. Any way I can maybe . . . persuade you out of it?" Aquarius asked with a fake smile.

Amber shook her head.

"I thought not. Well go get ready then." Aquarius said.

"We should all go, not just Amber." Jay said.

"No, Zeppelin hates too many people. I'm taking a big enough risk bringing Amber." Aquarius said.

"She telling the truth."Claire said. "One time me and Lucky snuck in and um... we almost got killed. All because we saw Zeppelin."

"Yeah, Zeppelin is usually only seen by tribal leaders or his right hand man, Ronnie." Rory said.

"He's really creepy. Although I would take him over the Queen of Murder." Monique said.

The other Zodiacs agreed.

"The Queen of Murder?" Jack asked nervously.

"That's what we call the Queen." Monique said. "Cause she likes to kill people who disagree with her."

"Or look are her funny, or just in general piss her off." Rory said.

"We saw her kill her boyfriend once." Lucky said.

"What did he do?" Jack asked.

"He gave another girl a hug." Lucky said unconcernedly.

"She though he was cheating on her, but he wasn't. The girl was his cousin and the old leader of the Dealers. She ended up killing the girl too. Although she claimed the girl had tricked her."Claire said.

"Who are the Dealers?" Jack asked.

"They own the Casino slash pub thingy." Claire answered. "Majorly popular tribe. That's why the rebellion started."

"That's enough." Ved said loudly. "If you loud mouths keep talking you'll give away our entire plan. We still don't know anyone in this room is going to be faithful to us."

His eyes lingered on Jay as he said this.

"That's a fair point." Aquarius said. "Does anyone know where Luke is?"

"He's feeding Ram." Dot answered.

"Well that's charitable of him. Anyways we best be off, so Amber say your goodbyes. They could be your last." Aquarius said in a mock sad voice.

Amber rolled her eyes.

"I love how you think I'm joking." Aquarius said starting toward the door.

Amber turned to Jay and exchanged worried glances.

"See you in a little while." He said pulling her into a hug.

She reciprocated, but with a slightly forced air.

"They aren't my friends I'm going to save." Aquarius called from the hall. "Please take your time."

Amber gave a feebly smile to the remaining Mallrats before dashing out to the hallway. She spotted Aquarius staring out the open doorway into the bright sunshine pouring into the hall. Aquarius made no mention of her presence but proceeded out of the building. Amber followed and felt a strange sense of relief. After being on a boat and then trapped in a building the last few days being in the warm fragrant air of the city, was more than anyone could imagine. Amber stopped for a moment to look around. The brightly colored building looked even more beautiful than the buildings Ebony had seen. Aquarius turned to her.

"I wouldn't just stand around if I were you." She said walking toward Amber.

"I was just looking around. This is a beautiful city." Amber said.

"I know but," Aquarius said, "were being watched."

She uttered the last few words in almost a whisper. Amber looked around but saw nothing.

"I don't see anyone." She said leaning toward Aquarius.

"That's cause you don't know what you're looking for." Aquarius said in a snotty tone.

"Why are you so sarcastic?" Amber said. "I mean everything you say makes me think you think you're better than everyone. If my tribal leader talked to me like that I'd never do anything they said."

"Well that's a sweet little opinion. However, you fail to realize you have no idea how this city works. This is the ultimate kill or be killed city. I don't have time to care what you think, I'm busy keeping everyone in line." Aquarius said.

"But if you act like a dictator no one will want to follow you, what about democracy?" Amber asked.

"Why do you think there are three tribal leaders?" Aquarius asked. "Look Amber you don't understand. On most things the entire tribe votes, but certain things have to be decided right away and not everyone's feelings can be taken into account. Sometimes you have to do the right thing, even if someone gets hurt."

"Wouldn't doing the right thing imply that it's right for everyone?" Amber asked.

"I love delusional optimists like you. How are you not even slightly jaded?" Aquarius asked. "I suggest you keep that sunny little attitude in check when we see Zeppelin. He'll think you're mocking him and have you taken to the dungeon."

"How is that delusional?" Amber asked.

"Because right and wrong aren't black and white Amber." Aquarius said. "Sometimes you have to kill to save millions. Sometimes you have to steal to feed a starving child. And to be honest by doing the right thing I'm usually the only unhappy person because, I'm the one who had to do whatever the right thing was. Morals are a luxury I can't afford in this city. People will literally kill you to simplify a problem."

"It's can't be that bad." Amber said. "Maybe everyone just needs to work together."

"What do you think we try to do Amber?" Aquarius asked, almost ready to hit her. "You're not the only genius who thought that idea up. That's what we've done her since the beginning, but the truth of the matter is you never know who's a spy. You think you're actually close to achieving something in this city, and then someone is killed because some spy screwed you all over."

Amber remained quite, a look of slightly horror on her face.

"This isn't such a horrible city. There are good people here. You just have to be careful. Which is why I've been such a sarcastic person since you Mallrats came around. There really isn't any guarantees that you or your tribe won't betray us. Now is there?" Aquarius asked.

"No there isn't." Amber said.

Both girls stood silent for a few moments.

"We should get going." Aquarius said walking away.

"Where are we going exactly?" Amber asked.

"There," Aquarius said, pointing to one of the large buildings on the hill. "Zeppelin and his crew live in the old bank. Where as the Queen lives in that other big old building."

"What was in there?" Amber asked.

"The Mayor used to live there, before the virus." Aquarius said as the girls walked toward the entrance.

"Did you always live here in this city?" Amber asked.

"Yea. . . look I'm not really in the mood for questions. Just pick up the pace." Aquarius said walking faster.

The girls walked in silence until they were mere feet from the building. It had a forbidding air around it. The building itself was made of a dirty white brick. Amber figured it must have been an old manner or palace before it became a bank because it had a high light house like tower. The entrance was dark and a cold breeze seemed to be coming from the building itself. Amber made to walk toward the building but Aquarius held her back.

"I need you to promise me something." Aquarius said.

"What?" Amber asked.

"No matter what you see in there, you have to remember no one but me can be trusted. Reality space screwed people up. Your best friend could become your worst enemy because of it." Aquarius said.

"Oh my lord, are the Mallrats being tortured with reality space?" Amber asked panicked.

"No that's not what I mean. Just promise me ok?" Aquarius asked more urgently.

"What aren't you telling me?" Amber asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just promise me, no matter what, you'll trust me." Aquarius said.

"Ok. . . I promise." Amber answered reluctantly.

"Good, come on." Aquarius said walking in to the building.

Amber stood outside for a few moments but followed hesitantly. The old building was indeed once a bank. The marble floors were lined with more teller-booths than Amber had ever seen. An army print man stood at the entrance. He was talking very quietly to Aquarius. His eyes laid on Amber and a look of slight puzzlement fell over his face. He turned to Aquarius as though looking for confirmation. She nodded in answer to his unasked question.

"You wanna see Zeppelin then?" He asked with a very stern voice.

"That is the plan." Aquarius said.

"You'll have to ask Ronnie." The guard said.

"Well, I love Ronnie so please so fetch him for me." Aquarius said.

The guard gave Amber a last fleeting look before turning and walking down the long hallway out of sight.

"Why was he staring at me like that?" Amber asked.

"Because you're pretty." Aquarius answered in a bored tone.

"I'm serious." Amber said.

"Oh, so am I." Aquarius said with smile to Amber.

Amber met her smile with a stony expression but her attention was quickly drawn away by loud footsteps growing closer. A young man around seventeen was walking toward them. He was almost uncomfortably tall and lanky. His long blonde hair fell unkempt into his brown eyes as he walked toward the girls. He wore a uniform that looked like something an old army general would wear to a formal event. He stopped in front of Amber and Aquarius.

"I wanna speak to you alone." He said to Aquarius.

His voice was deeper than Amber thought it would be. She could almost imagine him being an old Jazz singer.

"All right, but I'm not letting blondie here out of my sight." Aquarius said pointing to Amber.

Ronnie rolled his eyes and lead Aquarius a few paces away from Amber. He seemed to be confirming Aquarius story and his eyes darted toward Amber often. They seemed to reluctantly be coming to a deal for he kept sighing and shaking his head. Finally they shook hands and he walked off toward the hallway exit. Aquarius looked toward Amber.

"Come on. Zeppelin is going to meet us in the other room." She said.

Amber followed Aquarius down the long hallway toward a very large stone door. Aquarius stopped just before opening it.

"Remembered what you promised, trust me and no one else." Aquarius said.

Amber nodded her head and the girls walked into the room. Ronnie was talking to a man who's back was facing the door. Aquarius grabbed Ambers hand and placed herself a few inches in front. Ronnie noticed the two girls and motioned to the man. He turned and his eyes landed on Amber. For a few moments she swore the breath had left her lungs.

"It can't be." She whispered.

"Remember what you promised." Aquarius whispered back.

"Hello Aquarius." Zeppelin answer.

His eyes never left Amber's face as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Bray." She was the last thing she said, before fainting.

* * *

_A/N:Thank everyone who has read...and espically everyone who has reviewd_

_Not all Right is A Germs song_

_Please Enjoy and Feedback is **really** loved_

* * *


	7. Deal With the Devil

**Deal With the Devil**

The Mallrats and the Zodiacs sat quietly together in the large dinning hall. No one spoke and a heavy tension filled the room. Everyone stared at the clock or played with their food. Everyone worried greatly about their leaders' safety. It also seemed certain Zodiacs were covering up something.

"What do you think is taking so long?" Jack asked.

"It takes a long time with Zeppelin, "Monique said. "He likes to play games with people."

"That's why Aquari is the only one of us who talks to him." Dot said with a prideful smile. "She the best negotiator in the city. That's why the Queen doesn't like her very much, she hard to manipulate."

"This Zeppelin character sounds dangerous." Jay said, "maybe it wasn't smart to send Amber to him."

"Zeppelin would never hurt Amber silly." Dot said with a laugh.

"Why not?" Ebony asked narrowing her eyes.

The Zodiacs exchanged quick glances.

"Because he just won't. He's not the bad of a guy really." Luke explained. "It's just that reality space fried his brain."

"How do you know?" Lex asked. "The guy could have always been a nut job."

Luke exchanged a meaningful glance with Ved. Ved wore the same brooding expression he had worn all morning but shrugged in an 'I don't care' manner.

"Because I knew him before the techno took over." Luke said.

Lex looked as though he was going to ask how however Luke cut him off.

"Dot, since Aquarius isn't around why don't you go play in the computer room." He said.

Dot's smile grew and her eyes brightened. She nodded her head and shot up out of her seat.

"Wait Dot, take Jack with you." He said with a smile to Jack.

"Ok," Dot said. "Come with me." She said extending her hand to Jack.

"You know what, Ved and I have some things to discuss so why don't all of you go off. I mean there's no use hanging around. " Luke said. "Just make sure you keep track of the Mallrats."

The group nodded. Monique and Rory went off without a glance at the Mallrats but the twins came running toward Luke.

"We need ems." Lucky said.

Luke sighed but smiled and placed his hand into his pocket.

"I don't have many left for you two." He said handing sliver coins to the kids.

"I know but we get the best bargains in the city." Claire said with a smile.

"That you do." Luke said.

"What are those things?" Slade asked.

"They're ems, money" Claire explained. "Luke introduced it into the city. Now everyone uses them. That how we gained power in this city. Luke is the city banker."

"That's enough." Ved said. "Some of these people might use this information to screw us over." His eye's lingered on Ebony and Lex. "So please stop talking."

Ebony rolled her eyes and walked out of the room followed by Slade. Lex on the other hand walked over to the twins and grabbed a coin out of Lucky's hand.

"Hey give that back." He yelled at Lex.

"I will hang on." Lex said. "You use these instead of trading?"

"Yeah, why?" Lucky asked.

"I wanna see how this all works." Lex explained.

"Fine you can come with us." Lucky said, "But if you intend to rip us off or something we'll kill you." Claire said with a smile.

"And um . . . we actually will." Lucky said with an identical smile.

Lex glanced at Luke, who nodded.

"Come on," Claire said walking out the door.

**x X x**

"Amber," Aquarius said, dropping next to the girl.

Amber had fallen fast and was knocked out hard. Aquarius cradled Ambers head in her hands and examined the young girl's head. She wasn't bleeding but she did have a large lump.

"Get me some water or some smelling salts or something." Aquarius said impatiently to Zeppelin.

"Why?" He asked. "I'm here to discuss business not to help some girl."

"Some girl . . . " Aquarius said indigently. "Ronnie go get me some smelling salts or really cold water."

Ronnie nodded his head and dashed off.

"That's not Ronnie's job girl." Zeppelin said, examining the scene in front of him with glee.

"Zeppelin this girl is the mother of your child. You should show a bit more concern." Aquarius said.

The smile slid off Zeppelin's face almost instantly and a look of confusion replaced it.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"The mother of your child. Don't you remember Amber?" Aquarius asked.

Zeppelin shrugged unconcernedly.

"I remember who Amber is. I just didn't know she ever had the kid or anything." Zeppelin said.

"Reality Space must have really scrambled your brain, cause from what I know of this girl, she only likes goodie goodies." Aquarius said.

Zeppelin shot her a look of ill contempt and she bit her lip.

"Im sorry, forget I said that. I know you hate it." She said slightly nervously.

Ronnie returned just then with a tiny bottle in his hands. He handed it to Aquarius who held it under Ambers nose. The girl stirred slowly and placed her hand on her head.

"What happened?" She said dazedly.

"You fainted when you saw Zeppelin here." Aquarius said helping Amber to her feet.

Amber's eyes moved toward Zeppelin and her dazed look was replaced with slight sadness. It seemed as if she had figured she had imagined Bray's face. The sadness was apparent to everyone. Aquarius helped steady Amber as Zeppelin watched, growing impatient.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Zeppelin asked.

Aquarius shot him a disgusted look.

"Yeah, I'm here about the Mallrats that you're holding prisoner." Aquarius said.

"I figured as much." Zeppelin said.

"Well let's make a deal then. I want all the Mallrats." Aquarius said.

Zeppelin and Ronnie exchanged glances and then slowly began to crack up.

"You think we're just going to give you the best supply of slaves ever delivered to this city?" Zeppelin asked, still laughing.

"I have nothing to offer you, I know that, but you don't understand." Aquarius said.

"I don't understand what?" Zeppelin asked.

"This doesn't look good for you." Aquarius said.

"You're suddenly looking out for my best interests, my reputation in this city and all that?" Zeppelin asked.

"Zeppelin you know you cannot hurt these people. They used to be your tribe and all that. It's not their fault they landed here, can't you just show some mercy. It would make you look better than the Queen. Also one of the captured is your son" Aquarius said. "That always scores points doesn't it?"

Zeppelin stared, blank faced, at Aquarius and sighed.

"I'll give you half." He said. "The baby included."

Amber lowered her head and started to cry as she heard Bray speak in such a cold manner about the people he had once considered friends.

"No, I want them all and I'll do anything to get them." Aquarius said, her voice shaking slightly at the last few words.

Zeppelin considered her for a few moments then turned toward Amber.

"You," He said pointing to her. "What did you name the baby?"

Amber stared at him with disbelief and shook her head. Aquarius nudged her softly.

"Bray," Amber whispered.

"What, speak up." He said.

"Bray!" She said in a more stern tone almost shouting.

Bray seemed taken aback for a few moments but recovered himself and turned toward Aquarius.

"You can have the Mallrats, all of them, if . . . " he said looking at her.

"If what?" Aquarius asked tentatively.

"If I can have Monique." He said.

"What?" Amber asked.

"No, No deal." Aquarius said shooting daggers at him.

"You said anything." He said sternly.

"Anything but her." Aquarius said.

The stern look on Zeppelins face was quickly replaced with a smile and a quick laugh.

"You take me too seriously young Zodiac Leader." He said jovially.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"An arrangement has already been made with one of your tribe members. The Mallrats are yours." He said.

"You kept me here to play with me?" She asked angrily.

"I do love seeing you sweat." He said with a smile. He then clapped his hands and Ronnie reappeared.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Ronnie, remove the Mallrats from their cells and bring them to Ms. Aquarius here. I'll be busy for the rest of the day making arrangements." Zeppelin commanded.

Ronnie nodded his head and walked past Zeppelin toward the girls and the door. Aquarius and Amber watched him leave and then turned their attention to Zeppelin.

"Wait here and all that, your little rats will be out in no time." He said turning his back on them.

He left the girls alone in the giant and cold room. Amber seemed to be in some sort of shock and silence filled the room. Aquarius, unsure of what to say, merely stood silently. Clapping her hands softly in an effort to shake of boredom Aquarius finally looked toward Amber. Her eyes were glued on the floor and she seemed to be breathing heavily. Aquarius searched for words to comfort her but could find none. Time was inching by almost unnecessarily slow, it seemed almost hours and yet both men had just left.

It suddenly occurred to Aquarius that something wasn't right. She had been so busy worrying about Amber, that only now Zeppelin's words had registered in her head. A deal had already been made, but she had no idea by whom. She also had no idea what the conditions of the agreement were. No one in the tribe ever made a decision without the ok of the leaders, unless it was one of the leaders. Ved's early arrival started to play heavily in her mind. Ved never left without letting someone know what had happened. She knew that Ved must be behind what had happened, and a sharp stabbing pain filled her heart. She looked toward Amber and finally understood a tiny bit of her grief. Being betrayed by someone you loved hurt more than any violence inflicted wound.

The door behind them opened and Amber turned around to face it within a blink of an eye. Ronnie was walking in a tiny bundle in his arms. Amber ran toward him and snatched her young son up in her arms. Aquarius followed and noticed the new expression on Amber's face.

"Where are the others?" Aquarius asked Ronnie.

"They're coming up now." He answered.

"Ronnie, do you know what the deal Zeppelin made was?" She asked.

Ronnie contemplated her for a few minuets but then shook his head no. Aquarius wasn't sure if she believed him. The door behind then opened and three guards came in followed by an entire array of people. Aquarius eyes widened, she had not expected this many Mallrats. They all seemed shell shocked and were looking around tensely. Aquarius was almost certain no one had told the Mallrats that they had been rescued. The scared Mallrats pilled in and Aquarius was positive no one told them where they were going.

Finally a tall redheaded Mallrat noticed Amber and a wide smile broke across her face.

"Amber, oh thank God." She said as she threw her arms about the blonde's neck.

Amber smiled and wrapped her free arm around the girl.

"Oh Salene, I've missed you guys." She said.

"I hate to break up this reunion but we really have to go." Aquarius said.

The entire party of Mallrats turned to look at her.

"Who are you?" Salene asked.

"This is Aquarius. She's the leader of the Zodiacs." Amber said. "They took us in and got you guys freed."

Aquarius gave Amber a quick smile.

"She's going to help us?" Trudy asked.

"Yes I am, and I suggest we get moving. There really is only so much I can do while trapped in the stronghold of Zeppelin." Aquarius said.

"Zeppelin?" Salene asked.

"Look, there are many a question that needs to be answered, but this is not the place." Aquarius said. "Come on."

Aquarius and Amber trooped out followed closely by the Mallrats. No one spoke. The Mallrats seemed to range from suspicious, to just simply captivated. Amber seemed to be stuck in between relief over her son's return and sadness over Bray's semi-return. They walked out of the large stone compound. The hallways were empty and silent, yet the noise of the early morning city could be heard. Aquarius became more and more uneasy as the group ventured toward the light of the city. She knew no one would do anything but stare as long as the Mallrats were with her, but she still worried. She couldn't protect the large group on her own.

They walked slowly out of the entrance and stopped. Aquarius turned to the Mallrats.

"I'm going to need you all to walk quickly and not as any questions." She said.

Everyone stared at her in some contempt but agreed. She smiled and walked faster than ever, toward the entrance of her home. Silently she thanks the Gods that it was early morning. Only merchants setting up for the day were up along with some selective city leaders. As they walked Aquarius spotted Ally.

"Oy! Ally," She called.

Ally turned and spotted Aquarius, then with a start, noticed the Mallrats. A look of utter confusion spilled over her face. The bad feeling that Ved had lied grew in Aquarius. Ally ran toward the group and strode next to Aquarius.

"Where did you find this bunch?" She asked. "I couldn't find out anything about them."

"Ved told me, but Ally I really have to get these kids to the apartments. Help me?" she asked.

Ally nodded and walked silently with the Zodiac leader and the Mallrats. The entrance of the Zodiac home grew close and Aquarius anger grew with it. The fact that Ved had lied wasn't the only thing upsetting her.

When the group finally made it to the doorway, Aquarius turned toward Amber.

"I want you to take your tribe to the dinning room. I need to find the others." She said.

Amber nodded and motioned for her tribe to follow her. As the Mallrats past Aquarius many curious glances were shot at her. She could only imagine how they felt. When the last Mallrat was finally out of her sight, she ran to find Ved. There was only one place she knew he would be. Running toward the stairs her anger and fear grew, what was the deal that had already been made?

Aquarius ran up the first three flights of stairs before reaching her destination on the fourth floor. A large library was located at the end of the fourth floor. She could already see his platinum blond hair. She walked into the library and Ved turned. The look on his face told her he already knew why she was there.

"Just tell me the truth." Aquarius said.

Ved merely stared at her but said nothing. The lovers sat in silence for a few moments. A sad and angry mood filled the air. It was as if the sound had been sucked from the room. Tears of anger filled Aquarius' eyes because a part of her knew what Ved had done. It came as no surprise to Aquarius then that a few moments later Dot came running into the room, clearly scared.

"Zeppelin's guards are coming toward us we need you down stairs" She panted.

"I'm coming down right now." Aquarius said, her eyes never leaving Ved. "Go tell the others to meet me in the dinning room."

Dot ran out of the room leaving the pair alone again. Ved refused to make eye contact. Aquarius waited a few more moments but left, knowing Ved wasn't going to follow her.

The walk to the dinning room seemed to take forever. Ved's betrayal was slowly breaking Aquarius' heart. She walked in to see her tribe looking scared on the right side of the room and the Mallrats looking scared and confused on the other. She bit back the sadness she was feeling.

"Zeppelin's men are coming to get their pay. There isn't anything I can do." Aquarius said. "Just take comfort in the fact that Zeppelin won't let them hurt us."

The front door was slammed loudly open and many Army print clad men shuffled in.

"We're here to get the Techno." One said.

Amber seemed to perk up and her eyes turned to Jay, who looked scared.

"He's on the basement cell." Aquarius said.

The men smiled malevolently. Aquarius sighed and walked over to Dot and pulling her into a safe hug, not making eye contact with anyone.

Many moments passed before the soldiers returned, dragging a very bruised Ram. They stopped to leer at the Zodiacs.

"You have your prisoner now go." Aquarius yelled.

Another malevolent grin passed amongst the soldiers and they laughed. Tension filled the air even heavier than before.

"Zeppelin wants something else." The head solider said

Aquarius eyes flew toward Amber and she ran to her.

"That wasn't part of the deal." She said shielding Amber.

"Well it's part of the new deal. Now hand her over." The solider said.

"Over my dead body!" Aquarius said.

"That would be to easy," the solider said, grabbing Dot. "However over hers is a different story."

"Aquarius!" Dot cried.

"Let her go. She's just a little girl." Aquarius said walking toward the guard.

"Keep walking and I'll snap her neck." The man said.

Aquarius stopped in her tracks.

"Now It's either your precious little sister or the pretty blonde girl." He said. "Your choice."

Aquarius stood silently anger preventing her from speaking.

"I haven't got all day come on." He said.

"Fine you can have the Mallrat just give me my sister." She said, looking defeated at the floor.

The man laughed and threw the young girl to the floor. He then strode over to Amber, the Mallrats gathered around her.

The man laughed again and motioned to his soldiers. The men pulled out long knifes and even a few had guns.

"Move all of you." Aquarius said. "They won't even spare a thought at killing you, and to be fair no one in this city will care if you do die." She finished sounding ashamed.

The Mallrats didn't budge.

"Well this is wasting my time." The man said pushing past a few Mallrats and grabbing Amber. "Come on girly."

He pulled her and her young son away from her fellow Mallrats and slowly dragging Ram the whole party trooped out the door.

Aquarius stared at the floor, unable to make eye contact with anyone. She knew things were about to snap and not just between the Mallrats and the Zodiacs.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who has waited patiently for my next chapter_

_I hope this doesn't dissapoint anyone althought it might but I'm glad I got the rest of the story started_

_Deal with the Devil is the 1st chapter title I didn't get from a son althought I'm sure it is one_

_Thanks again to everyone_


	8. Remains Unseen

**Remains Unseen**

Aquarius stared at the ground, the eyes of the Mallrats and her fellow tribe members bearing into her head. Her arms were still wrapped tightly around Dot in a protective manner but more as a protection for herself. No one spoke or moved, confusion and anger were filling the room. Aquarius finally locked eyes with Luke who seemed to understand her mind set. They need to talk to Ved before anything could be done. Her gaze wondered onto the unknown Mallrats in front of her. She could only wonder what they were thinking of her.

"Look I'm sorry about Amber." Aquarius said. "But I couldn't risk my sisters life for some chick I met like three days ago."

The Mallrats stared angrily at her.

"How could you promise to protect her and then just hand her over like that?" A tall brunet standing next to Salene asked.

"Oh it's so easy for you all to be high and mighty. You have no idea what Zeppelin would have done if we had refused him. It wouldn't only be my sister who lost a life." Aquarius yelled. "What, none of you would worry more about your family than some blonde chick you don't care about?"

No one spoke the anger was still filling the room. Luke stepped up and looked at the Mallrats.

"Trust me, what Aquarius did was for the good of everyone. Plus I know Amber will be alright, Zeppelin would never hurt her or her baby." He explained.

"How do you know?" Ask Trudy concerned.

"Because Trudy, not to many men can hurt the mother of their child." He said.

A deafening silence filled the room. It seemed like the air had been knocked out as the truth of these words filled the air. Only certain people who had never known Bray seemed confused by this. Aquarius' eye feel onto Jay who seemed in between throwing up or passing out. Not only had he realized he lost his brother but he now realized he might be losing his girl.

"You mean Bray is the person who had us locked up?" Trudy asked very upset.

"Looks that way." Aquarius said almost indifferently to their problem. She had her own problems to worry about with Ved. "Although, in his defense, he might not have realized who you were at first, and once he had you he wasn't just going to give you up. Zeppelin doesn't quite work that way."

"Why do you keep calling him Zeppelin?" Lex asked.

"Cause that's what he calls himself. The only reason any of us know about his Bray/ Mallrats past is because of Luke here." Aquarius said.

Everyone turned to look toward Luke, who smiled wearily. Again no one spoke until a blonde in the back that Aquarius didn't know piped up.

"What about the others Luke?" She asked. "Have you ever seen any of them?"

Luke's eyes lingered on this girl and he looked slightly sad. Aquarius stared back at the girl and realized who she was.

"No Ellie I haven't, not ever." He said sadly.

The girls eyes dropped and Luke looked away. Aquarius looked for an out, she need to talk to Ved, or more her and Luke needed to corner Ved.

"The mallrats are in danger. We have to hide them." Aquarius said.

"The old hideout then?" Luke asked.

"That's the only place where we can keep and eye on them." Aquarius said.

"Stop talking about us as if we aren't here." Jay said.

"We can't put them in the hideout." Monique said. "That's our hideout."

"True but it's only till we get Amber back." Aquarius said.

"I don't like it, what if we need to hide?" Monique asked.

"Then we find somewhere else." Aquarius answered with a sigh.

"Is anyone going to tell us what this hideout is?" Jay asked.

"Oh yea, well there is this underground tunnel from this place to an old motel on the hill." Monique explained. "We think it was used so that the people of this apartment complex could have easy affairs, or do drugs. The point is there is only one entrance to this place and that's through here."

The Mallrats seemed confused but went with the Zodiacs all the same. Before they left Aquarius turned to Dot and told her to round up all the underground leaders. As she took the Mallrats to the new hideout she told them to elect a leader to represent them in the city. A plan was also laid down with the other Zodiacs to slowly acclimate the city.

As the Mallrats began to settle in Aquarius walked back to the compound. She knew she had to talk to Ved but she was still so mad. Luke met her at the entrance of the secret passage. He seemed just as tentative as she was. She knew were Ved was. He would be locked away in his secret room. It was once a library of some sorts, and Ved loved it there. Not that he loved to read, but he loved the smell of the old books, and the quite, intellectual feel of the room. Aquarius was stuck between a feeling of heart break and intense anger. Ved had not only betrayed the tribe, he had put their lives in danger. Luke knocked on the door but no one answered. Aquarius rolled her eyes impatiently and opened the door. She scanned the room and spotted the top of his palatinum blond hair surrounded by a pile of books. She walked over to him. He was sitting, pathetically, on the floor, his knees drawn up to his chest. She stared down on him and fought to keep her tears back. She felt a mixture of disgust, pity, compassion and heart break. He words failed her as he looked up at her. His blue eyes looked into hers with a mixture of defiance and pain. For the first time in a long time Aquarius lost her nerve. Ved was the only person who was ever able to knock her off her feet, and he had done it again. She shook her head and turned away from him. He didn't press her to come back. Luke watched from the doorway but said nothing. Aquarius walked past, leaving the two boys alone. Ved stood up and stared at Luke. Luke sighed and shook his head, he really had no idea what to say. After a few moments he to turned away and left. Ved sat back down and stared off into space.

Aquarius walked down the stairs and toward the dinning hall. A door opened to her left and she turned to see Jay. He smiled at her and she reluctantly smiled back. He walked over to her.

"Have you talked to Ved?" he asked.

Aquarius shook her head.

"Couldn't, lost my nerve," she answered.

Jay raised an unbelieving eyebrow at her.

"What can I say?" She sighed. "I'm not perfect."

"I wish Ved would talk to me." Jay said. "Maybe you can help mend things between us."

"There are about a million things I can think of I'd rather do than that." Aquarius smiled. "Sorry."

"But it's important to me, you're the only one who can help." Jay said, almost desperately

"Why?" She asked. "You were doing better without him."

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

Aquarius sighed.

"Look Ved had it hard in this city." She explained.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked her.

"Oh why make me explain. This isn't my place. If he wanted you to know he'd tell you." Aquarius said.

She turned to walk away from Jay. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. Aquarius felt the air knocked out of her for a moment as she gazed into his face. His dark eyes were blazing with intensity and a yarning to understand. He looked so much like Ved yet he had a sweetness that Ved never had. His eyes were caring and his smile could make any girl weak in the knees, so many things he didn't share with Ved that she wished he did. Yet she knew herself, Jay wasn't the kind of guy she liked. He was too save the world, too kind. He was a heart breaker, she knew that much to and if she hated anything it was a heartbreaker. Ved was brash and impulsive. He had a sensitivity all his own but he was much more the sensitive jerk type. However Ved was loyal to her. No matter what she knew he would have always been hers.

Of course something had happened and ruined that. The life he thought he had buried had found them. Aquarius sighed and stared at Jay.

"When I found Ved he was starving and a few feet away from death. We broke into the techno camp and we found all the captured. Most of them were dead, too addicted to the game, or lost causes. Ved was one of these people but I couldn't leave him. Luke and I carried him back to the compound and took care of him. For the first few days he was despondent and attacked anyone who came near him." She pulled her shirt off her shoulder to show him a scar. "Ved stabbed me with a mirror shard. He doesn't remember any of this though. I think he got things at the camps because he was a techno. The way ex-cops used to get it worse in prison. Well after the first few days he started to get a grip on reality, but he would only allow me into his room. He got a lot better but even now he isn't completely healed," she explained.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

His hand on Aquarius' scar examining it.

She shrugged and removed his hand from her shoulder.

"I don't know really, he'll forget where he is or how he got there. Sometimes he'll start fights with other leaders for no reason and then not remember. He'll get angry or do strange and rash things. None of which will ever make sense," she said.

Jay's eyes wondered to the floor as he tried to soak everything in. A silence lay between them and Aquarius sighed again.

"You better go back to the Mallrats. We really need a leader elected by tonight," she said.

Jay nodded and walked back to the Mallrat hideout. After a long night the Mallrats finally came to a conclusion and elected Salene there leader.

When Salene was announced as leader to the Zodiacs Luke smiled. He told Aquarius about what a kind soul she was. Aquarius was unsure about how a kind soul would hold up in their city.

However after getting to know Salene better he fears were eased. Aquarius was sure Salene would be a good match.

Amber sat in a very beautiful room on the top most floor of the building. Baby Bray had been taken away but a young girl in a maid outfit. She had smiled sweetly at Amber and told her not to worry. Amber sat on the bed frozen with fear. She had no idea where she was or what was to happen to her. She wasn't even sure if baby Bray was alright. A beautiful evening gown laid next to Amber but she couldn't even look at it. The door opened and Amber jumped up. Ronnie walked in and smiled at her.

"Please don't be worried. You're quite safe," he explained.

"Safe," Amber said with a little chuckle. "Aquarius told me all about Zeppelin. I'm anything but safe."

"You must ignore miss Aquarius. Zeppelin may be cruel but he did ask for you and the child. Speaking of the child, he is quite safe." Ronnie said.

"Where is he?" Amber asked acidly.

"In the next room, being well taken care of by our many nannies," Ronnie said.

"Let me see him," Amber demanded.

"Of course, but first you must dine with Zeppelin. He also requests that you were that lovely garment on the bed." He smiled.

"If I eat with him I can see my son," Amber said, thinking fast.

"I never go back on a word. In fact his bassinet will even be moved to your room," he said.

Amber sighed and then smiled placing her hand on the garment. Ronnie returned the smiled and walked out of the room. He stopped at the door and turned back.

"Someone will be up to fetch you in a few moments."

He turned away and left. Amber stopped and stared at the door then walked over and closed it. She knew she had to pull herself together if only for her child but she wasn't sure what she was going to do. She pulled off her clothes and pulled on the beautiful dark teal dress. It was tea length, made out a silk with a beautiful lace netting over the skirt. She sat down on the bed and waited, not letting the thought that she would soon see Bray in her head. There was a gentle knock on the door. She stood up and got ready to run the gauntlet.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, commented and wited for this update. I hope everyone keeps reading and loving my story..._

_Remains Unseen is a song by the Unseen_

_Please r&r_


	9. Here With Me

**Here With Me**

Amber followed the guard down a long staircase. If she hadn't been so conflicted, she would have realized how beautiful the old bank was. Everything had an elegant and ethereal look and feel to it. However a coldness laid heavy on the place and that was all Amber could feel. She wondered where they were going, since she knew she was in an old bank.

The door way to the dinning room was tall and dense. The feeling for fear increased in Amber. The guard opened the door to the dinning room and motioned for Amber to enter.

"Aren't you coming in?" Amber asked.

He shook his head and motioned for her to enter the room again. She sighed and walked in. The room was stifling, it looked as though it was once a conference room. Zeppelin was sitting at the end of the table, his chair facing away from the doorway. He was starting out the window onto the bay. Amber could see the beach but not the Mallrat boat. She looked around the room and felt slightly confused. There were no dinner type settings in the room. She walked toward Zeppelin, but he didn't acknowledge her presence. He stared off into space but his eyes seemed vacant and distance. Amber had never seen him like that before. Her head was spinning. The man in front of her was Bray, he looked like Bray and sounded like Bray and yet, wasn't Bray. He was this strange creature known as Zeppelin.

Zeppelin finally noticed her but still said nothing. Amber sighed, not sure what was going to happen. There was a brief silence before the door opened and a very tall man walked in carrying in trays of fresh fruit and some fish. Amber watched as he placed the food in front of them. Everything looked perfect, on sliver platters. She could tell Zeppelin had a lot of power in the city. The guard who brought the food nodded in respect at Zeppelin and walked out. The tension in the room had risen once again. Amber wasn't sure if she should eat or not. She looked to Zeppelin for a cue but he stilled seemed to be staring off into space, calculating. She cleared her throat and bit her lip. The gathering up her courage she spoke.

"What's going to happen to Ram?" she asked him.

Zeppelin turned to her and stared. It seemed like the first time he really noticed her since she entered the room. He contemplated her and tapped his fingers on the table, thinking.

"Is he still alive?" she asked.

Zeppelin smirked, making Amber uncomfortable. Moved his hand and rested his chin on his knuckles.

"For now," he answered nonchalantly.

"For now?" she asked.

"I might keep him alive," Zeppelin said. "Maybe as a bargaining tool or a patsy, something."

The answer stung her hard. It seemed so cruel and calculating. Not like the Bray she had known. Zeppelin began to eat and went back to staring off into space. Amber tried to eat herself but couldn't. It was hard to hold back tears and eat at the same time. Amber wasn't one to show her weakness in front of anyone, but the stress of Bray semi-alive and turned into a monster had gotten to her. The tears began to flow freely, no matter how hard she tried to stop them. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes trying to conceal what was happening.

Zeppelin was snapped out of his reverence by the show of Amber crying. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Crying annoyed him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because someone I really love is completely dead," Amber said.

Zeppelin rolled his eyes again and put his hand on her arm.

"All right, stop crying now. I have a question for you." he said.

Amber jumped a little at the touch of his hand on her arm. It brought back a million memories. No matter how much he had changed, he still had the touch of Bray. She glanced up into his blue eyes. They still were Bray's eyes. Her heart was bursting will a million different emotions. He was still Bray, yet he wasn't. Her head started to hurt and she looked away.

"What question?" Amber asked.

"Who's Trudy?" he asked.

Amber glanced at him again, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what he was asking.

"Excuse me?" Amber asked.

"Who's Trudy? I remember the name but I can't remember her," he explained. "And there's this other kid, named Zoot. How do I know him?"

Amber had to concentrate on breathing. She had no idea what to say. If it was true what he was asking, then not only was Bray dead, he was completely erased.

"You don't remember them at all?" she asked.

Zeppelin shook his head.

"The only memories I have are all jumbled, and I can't remember which are real and which aren't," he said.

Amber placed her head on her forehead trying to stop her throbbing headache. She had no idea where to begin.

"Is that why you're so. . . . violent?" Amber asked.

"I'm not violent. This is a tough city, I do what I have to," Zeppelin explained.

"I mean is that why you're so cruel. You used to be like me, doing the right thing. You'd never have used Ram as a bargaining tool. You would have given him a fair trial," Amber said.

Zeppelin studied her.

"It's like this. I don't remember how I know Zoot, but I remember him. I remember how he used to do things. I have been intimidating him, you know acting the way he acted," Zeppelin explained.

"Intimidating? Oh you mean imitating," Amber said.

It seemed like something clicked in Amber's head. Zeppelin did seem to be acting like Zoot. She smiled a little to herself. If she could get Bray to remember how he used to be, maybe he would remember who he truly was.

Aquarius sat across from Salene and smiled at her. She seemed like an amazingly kind and yet strong individual.

"Are you sure you want to be leader?" Aquarius asked. "Now that you know some history about this place."

"I'm tougher than I look," Salene said, with a smile.

"I bet you are," Aquarius said.

Luke walked into the dinning room and smiled at Aquarius.

"We might have a problem," he said.

"Why are you smiling?" Aquarius asked.

Before he could answer the door swung open and the tribe stormed in. Aquarius sighed and braced herself for fireworks. The Zodiacs were a smart tribe but a stubborn one. Once anyone had a thought in their head they would beat it to the ground until everyone agreed.

"We need to talk," Monique demanded.

"I wonder what this could entail," Aquarius said acidly.

"We don't want to help the Mallrats anymore. It's all over the city, we're public enemy number one in the Queen's eyes," Claire explained.

"We're always public enemy number one. The Queen just has a reason to hate us right now," Aquarius explained. "Plus, backing out now will make us look weak."

"It doesn't matter. We don't want to help," Rory said.

"Well that's not really your decision is it," Aquarius said.

"Oh, and whose is it?" Monique asked, throwing her sister a scathing look.

"Mine, Luke's and Ved's," she said.

"Yea, well Ved doesn't even want them here anymore," Monique said.

"Say what?" Aquarius asked.

"He just told us, outside," Monique answered.

Aquarius looked toward Luke, who nodded. She felt like the wind had just been knocked out of her. She wanted to ring Ved's neck.

"Dot, come here," she said motioning to her sister.

"I'll go get him," Dot answered walking out of the room.

The room sat in silent tension for a few moments, even a few Mallrats wondered in, including Jay. Aquarius caught his eye and he could tell something was wrong. He walked over to her.

"What happened?' he asked. "Did something happen to Amber?"

She shook her head and opened her mouth to answer.

"What do you want?" Ved asked.

Aquarius tore her eyes away from Jay and shot up, moving quickly toward Ved.

"Is it true?" she asked.

Ved said nothing he just stared at her with a stoic expression.

"You betray me twice in one day?" she asked, tears filling her eyes.

"I just think we should take a vote. I'm thinking of the entire tribe here," He said.

"No, you're not!" she yelled. "You're thinking of yourself."

"All in favor of helping the Mallrats," Ved said looking at her.

She raised her hand and looked around, only Luke had his hand raised.

"All opposed," Ved said rasing his hand.

Aquarius looked around and saw every other Zodiac with their hand up. Rage built up inside of her.

"How could you do this to me," she yelled, half crying and pounding her fist against

Ved's chest.

"I hate you!" she yelled.

He grabbed her wrist, trying to get her to stop hitting him.

"Aquarius chill out," Rory said.

"No, I hate you all," she said pulling her wrist out of Ved's hand and slapping him.

Silence filled the room. Aquarius' jaw dropped and was in shock. She had not meant to hit Ved and now she had no idea what to do. Ved too seemed shocked and raised his hand to his face.

"Screw you," he whispered.

"Ved," she started.

"Screw you Aquarius!" he yelled. "I'm done with you and this tribe."

"No, wait, I'm sorry," she pleaded.

He shook his head and walked out of the room. Aquarius could hear him walking to the entrance. No one spoke again, and the only break in the silence was the door slamming.

"Aquarius," Dot started.

"Get out," she said.

"What?" Jay asked.

"I said get out," she said. "I never want to see any of you stupid Mallrats again. You've ruined everything."

"Aquarius what are you," Luke started.

"Get out!" she yelled.

No one moved and she nodded.

"Fine, then I'll leave," she said walking out of the room.

No one moved, the only Zodiac leader left was Luke.

"All right, we need to do something here," he explained moving into action. "The Mallrats are not leaving. I'm going into the city and gathering the other city leaders. We'll decide as a city what to do. Can everyone live with that?"

The Zodiac's agreed, still in shock as to what had transpired. He nodded and looked at the tribe.

"All right Zodiacs get out there and get a meeting set up. The old meeting house. Make sure the Queen does not find out. Im not worried about Zeppelin, he'll be occupied with Amber," he explained.

"We know what to do," Monique said. "Come on you guys."

She motioned for her tribe to follow and everyone left, except Dot.

"What's wrong Dot?" Luke asked.

"Is Aquarius ok?" Dot asked.

Luke smiled and nodded.

Dot smiled and ran out trying to catch up with the others. Luke turned to the Salene and Jay.

"We voted you the Mallrat representative, ready for a city meeting?" he asked with a smile.

She looked slightly put out but nodded. Luke smiled and sat next to her.

"Just wait," Luke said.

Jay sat in the dinning room waiting for Luke and Salene to return. The other Mallrats had retired to their rooms. The combination of Amber being kidnaped and a huge Zodiac blow out had filled the air with tension like no one had ever felt. It seemed as though Luke and Salene had been gone for hours. He wondered what was going on, he hated being out of the loop. Jay's head was hurting. He wondered where Amber was and if she was ok. He did miss her very much, even if his feelings for her had waned over the last few weeks. So much guilt was boiling up in him. Yet that was not an unknown feeling for him. It seemed as though he was always hurting someone. First with Ved, than Ebony, and then Trudy. He sighed because he was worried he was going to hurt Amber and Ved. Over the past few days he found himself growing attracted to Aquarius. Her toughness, masked a very insecure and sad girl. Something about her vulnerability got him.

Foot steps broke him out of his day dream and he looked around to find Luke and Salene walking toward him. He stood up.

"What happened?" he asked.

Luke smiled.

"The other leaders want to help the Mallrats. A few came from the same city as us and they believe in us," Salene explained.

"You're going to stay here with us, but you all do have to prove yourself. The other leaders have agreed that if any of you screw up, you're free to the Queen," Luke explained.

Jay smiled, at least something had gone right that day.

"Should we tell Aquarius?" Salene asked.

"I'll do it," Jay said.

Luke gave him a quick searching look and nodded. Jay nodded and walked away toward Aquarius' room. He walked the staircase to her room and stood in front of her door. She shared the third floor with her two sisters. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He figured she might be sleeping but still walked in. Aquarius wasn't sleeping, but she didn't seem to be awake either. She was sitting on her bed, holding a pillow to her chest. Her eyes were bright red and more tears seemed to be streaming down her face. He moved over to her and sat. She didn't stir.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Her eyes moved down and she shook her head.

"Luke called a meeting with the other city leaders, the Mallrats can stay," he said.

Aquarius glanced at him indigently.

"Do you really think I care about the Mallrats?" she asked.

"Not really," he said. "Did you really love Ved that much?"

Aquarius shook her head.

"I dunno what I feel," she said. "I think I'm more confused by everything that's happened. Ved has never betrayed us before. He's usually an amazing leader."

"Ved was never like that even when he was with the Technos," Jay explained. "I mean he was stubborn but not like this."

Aquarius sighed and wiped her eyes.

"Don't tell anyone I was crying," she said.

He nodded.

"What about you, how are you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"With the whole Amber thing," she said.

"I dunno, I'm not sure what to think. Ved and Bray being alive complicates things," Jay said.

"Bray isn't alive, Zeppelin is," Aquarius said.

"Well it's not just that, everything was already strained. Our entire relationship started off strained. Being on a boat just made me reexamine exactly how stained it was," he said. "I do miss her though and I'm worried."

"That's sweet, you must be a good boyfriend," Aquarius said.

"There are some people who would disagree with that," Jay said with a nervous smile.

Aquarius raised an eyebrow.

"I had a fling with Ebony," he said.

Aquarius looked shocked.

"Wow Ebony, well that's night and day of Amber," Aquarius said.

"Yeah, but it wasn't just Ebony. I left Ebony for Amber, but I kinda got side tracked," Jay said.

"Side tracked?" she asked.

"Trudy kind of was thrown in there," he explained going bright red.

"Wow, anyone else?" she asked looking appalled.

He shook his head. She smiled and moved next to him on the bed.

"Well you might be the nicest player, ass hole I've ever met," Aquarius said with a smile.

Jay laughed.

"Thanks for the honesty," he said with a smile.

The smile slid off Aquarius' face and she began to cry again.

"What's the matter?" Jay asked.

"Your smile reminds me of Ved," she said.

Jay wrapped her into a caring hug. Appreciating the effort she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

The door slammed open and Aquarius jumped away from Jay. Claire and Lucky were standing at the door, in shock.

"Twins, what are you doing here?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"We just came to tell you about something that happened at the market," Claire said eyeing the scene with a suspicious air.

The twins where very smart and knew something was going on. Aquarius jumped off the bed and walked over to the door. She guided them out of the door.

"Tell me tomorrow," Aquarius said. "Please don't tell anyone what you saw ok?"

The twins eyed her but nodded in agreement. They walked away quickly and Aquarius walked back into her room. Jay was standing at the doorway. There was an awkward silence between them. Aquarius walked into the room and stood across from Jay.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked.

Jay nodded and walked out of her room. Aquarius closed the door behind him and fell against it. Sliding down she sat against the door, feeling even worse than before. Outside Jay had done the same thing, feeling just as guilty.

The entire world had gone crazy, and yet it was only just beginning.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed_**

**_Here with Me is a Dido song_**


	10. Miss Murder

**Miss Murder**

Ved stared at the guard escorting him to the Queen's lair. He couldn't even remember how he had gotten to the Queen's lair. He was so angry at what had transpired. He had never meant to betray the tribe, going to Zeppelin. If anything he had tried to help. He had traded Ram for the other Mallrats, he still couldn't understand why Aquarius had felt so betrayed. Well if she really wanted him to betray her, he was going to betray her. The Guard stopped at the entrance to the Queen's chamber.

"The Queen is expecting you. Any funny business though, and you won't make it out alive," he threatened.

"I'm more scared of her than you," Ved sniped back.

The guard moved closer to Ved, pinning him against the wall.

"I could snap your neck right now," he whispered.

"That's true Rondel," said the Queen, walking out of her chamber, "but then you'd have to answer to me."

Rondel moved away from Ved and bowed his head.

"Right ma'am. Sorry about that, lost my head," he explained.

"Well, that's one thing you'd lose if you don't step away from Ved," she said in a deadly whisper.

Rondel smiled weakly and walked away. The Queen watched him and then turned her attention to Ved. She held the door open and motioned for him to enter. He contemplated her for a while but then walked in.

The Queen's chamber was very brightly lit, with large picture windows and views of the harbor. The walls were painted in a light aqua and the floor was made of the finest marble. A small door on the left lead to her bed chamber.

The Queen closed the door behind them and stepped in, walking toward a lovely window seat.

"So, what is it you want Ved?" she asked.

Ved didn't answer, he was very aware of the crossbow laying against her seat. One wrong word and she would not hesitate to use it.

"As I'm very sure you are aware, we have the Mallrats," Ved said.

The Queen nodded.

"Oh, I'm more than aware,"she answered.

Ved breathed deeply, he wasn't sure how to word his request. All he knew is he wanted the Mallrats out of his life. They had brought about the end of the most important relationship he had ever been in. He had truly cared for Cloe, he had even loved her. However, what he felt for Aquarius had been more deep than anything he had ever felt before. She had saved his life, and proved she was a tough and able competitor to him. It wasn't her looks that had gotten him. He had always felt she was pretty, but she wasn't drop dead gorgeous or anything. Monique had gotten the looks in the family. She was strong, and didn't let him get away with anything. She was tough as nails and often came off as cruel or non-caring, but he knew differently. It had taken them both a long time to trust each other, and an even longer time to pull away all the layers of pain and sadness. Ved opened up to her quicker because she had seen him at his weakest, but Aquarius would never give in. She seemed to constantly be fighting her feelings for him. The only reason she finally gave in was because she realized that she was terrified of losing him.

The Queen had been the reason they had even gotten together. One night, many months ago, the Queen had attacked a city leader meeting. That was one of the reason Aquarius now had trouble trusting anyone. She had been so convinced that this time they were making progress and everyone in the group was really intent on fixing their city. During the attack everyone was hurt. Queen's guards and rebels alike. Ved had gotten it the worst, he had almost died. He wasn't even fully recovered from his Techno camp days and Aquarius had begged him not to go. He was down quickly and no one noticed him for a long while. The attack lasted a long time, but finally the Queen's guards were defeated. It was then that Luke noticed that Ved was passed out and bleeding profusely. He called to Aquarius who, at that moment, realized she loved Ved. They dragged Ved back to the compound and for three days straight Aquarius did not leave Ved's unconscious side. When he finally awoke Aquarius told him everything. She cried and it was the first time he had ever seen her display emotion. She told him that she loved him and he told her the same. From that day on they were almost inseparable. Ved had even thought about marrying her. That was until the Mallrats and his brother showed up. Now he wasn't sure he would ever get her to talk to him again, and he wasn't sure he even wanted her to talk to him again. He had seen the look in Aquarius' eye when she glanced at Jay and Ved, being as stubborn as he was, wasn't sure he could forgive her. He also knew, being as stubborn as she was, she wasn't sure if she could forgive him either. It was funny and sad to him that the greatest love of his life was destroyed by the Mallrats, that seemed to happen a lot to him.

He looked up at the Queen, who seemed to be getting slowly annoyed.

"I'm here to make a deal," Ved said.

The Queen's face lit up with malicious glee.

"I want you to get rid of the Mallrats, but leave my tribe alone while doing it," he said.

The Queen started to laugh. She tried to speak but couldn't.

"I don't even know how to respond to that," she said.

"What do you want?" Ved asked. "The rebellion called off?"

"As tempting as that is, no" the Queen said.

"What do you want then?" Ved asked, dreading the answer.

"Find a way to keep it going," the Queen said.

"You want me to keep the rebellion going?" Ved asked.

"Partly," the Queen answered.

"What?" Ved asked.

The Queen smiled. Ved felt the fear rise up inside of him. The Queen smiling was not a good thing. She usually killed or maimed after a smile.

"Take down Zeppelin, and I'll do whatever you want," the Queen said. "You're also going to be my inside man."

"Your inside man?" Ved asked, not liking what he was getting into.

"You know what I mean Ved. Don't start playing dumb on me," the Queen said. "If you do all this I'll get rid of your rodent problem and I'll even leave you precious tribe alone."

"Fine, you have a deal," Ved said, regretting it almost instantly.

"Wonder, now get out until I need you," the Queen said, shooing him away.

Ved walked out of the Queen's chamber feeling sick. He had just singed his brother's death warrant, if not his own. Ved wished for anything to just go back in time and fix what he had done. He couldn't face going back to the tribe.

He could see the casino only a few feet away from him. He knew questions would be asked if he stayed there, but at least he would be safe. It was hard for Ved to not hang his head as he walked toward the casino. He felt nothing but shame and regret.

XxX

Despite Aquarius' anger she still worried about where Ved had gone. He hadn't returned and Aquarius' was convinced he was in trouble. A part of her also felt so guilty about her intense feelings for Jay. She wasn't sure if it was just that he reminded her of Ved or what but she couldn't get him out of her head. Everything was messed up and she was confused. She loved Ved despite everything that had happened, but she didn't want to be with him. She also knew Jay would be nothing but trouble for her. His past relationships did not bode well for any future commitment, yet she wanted him all to herself.

She wasn't sure what time it was because she hadn't left her room since the night before. Monique knocked several times, trying to get Aquarius to answer. She didn't want to eat or even see anyone. All she wanted was to know Ved was safe. Her feelings for Ved were overwhelming her. She felt her heart would break from her worry over his safety.

XxX

Jay worried about Aquarius more then he had ever worried about anyone. He had heard from the others that she had not left her room. Monique was frantically trying to reach her sister, but to no avail. He knew she was worried about Ved. He was also worried about Ved, and Amber. He couldn't get his mind off Amber. Not because he loved her, but because he cared about her. Hr had realized a long time ago he no longer loved Amber, at least not in the romantic way. He also knew Amber no longer loved him. He wasn't sure if Amber ever loved him. From what he had gathered, he was a lot like Bray. A part of him always knew Amber loved him because he remained her of Bray. None of it mattered anymore thought. It seemed the entire wold had been thrown upside down, but he couldn't get his mind of Aquarius. It was apparent to him the tension that filled the room whenever he was with her. He wanted to go to her and hold her. He wanted to erase her feeling for Ved. This reason made him feel guilty above everything else. Ved was his brother, and he loved his brother more than his own life.

The silence in the dinning room was deafening. Most of the Mallrats were hiding out in their rooms and he wasn't sure were the zodiacs were. Jay sat by himself and stared out at the harbor. He had to constantly fight his feeling to run to Aquarius' room. His foot was shaking and his arms were crossed tightly across his chest. He kept trying to distract himself with the beautiful view but he couldn't. The impulse was too great, he couldn't stand it. He jumped out of his seat and ran to Aquarius' room.

XxX

The night at the casino had been more than Ved wanted to bare. His mind kept wondering to everything he had done. The old saying what's done cannot be undone kept replaying in his mind. He woke up screaming twice. The fact of what he had done had finally sunk in. He had sold out his tribe to the Queen out of jealousy.

The walk from the casino to the compound took forever. The day was bright and sunny, the air was fragrant and it would have been the perfect day for love. Yet Ved's heart was heavy. He walked toward the compound and stared up at it. The bright peach walls looked so forbidding. He felt that even his surroundings were judging him. He could hear a fly buzzing in his ear. With a sigh for courage, he walked in. Monique was standing by the doorway, waiting for him. He couldn't even look at her. She looked so much like Aquarius, even her looks of judgement burned the way Aquarius' did. He couldn't look at her, so he adverted his gaze and walked past. All he wanted to do was get to his room. No, all he wanted to do was go back two weeks to when Aquarius still loved him more than anything.

"Ved where have you been?" Monique demanded.

He didn't answer and walked continued to look away.

"Aquarius hasn't left her room. Where have you been?" she asked.

Ved's interest was peaked despite his guilt. Aquarius not leaving her room was a very strange occurrence. Nothing ever got to her so bad she would hide away.

"I felt it would be better if I left," Ved said. "I went to the casino."

Monique studied him for a while. The casino was also an undercover brothel, and many a man found solace there. Something seemed wrong to Monique but she still felt an electric shock of anger.

"Stay away from my sister," Monique growled.

Ved looked at the floor and didn't say anything. He hoped Monique would misinterpret his guilty over the Queen for guilt over sleeping with a casino girl. He couldn't take the tension anymore, avoiding her eye and everyone else, he took off toward his room. Monique watched Ved leave with trepidation and confusion. Something seemed off about his story and Monique knew what she needed to do. She knew she needed to find Luke.

Monique found Luke in the library, he seemed concerned.

"Luke, Ved came home," Monique said.

"Where was he?" Luke asked worried.

"He said he was at the casino, but I don't believe him," Monique said.

Luke had a strange feeling about Ved's story. He knew, like Monique, that Ved would never go to the casino. He loved Aquarius and even if he didn't, the casino wasn't his style. He may have gone to the casino but not all night, he had to have gone somewhere else. Luke and Monique agreed that Ved went somewhere and if the past few events had shown anything, it was that Ved's jealousy caused him to do stupid things. Monique and Luke decided that until everything was back to normal Ved was to be kept in the dark.

"What are you going to do about the Queen's party tonight?" Monique asked.

"Pretend everything is ok," Luke said. "We have no other choice."

Monique shook her head.

"What about the mallrats?" she asked.

"We'll bring three of them along. The Queen already knows about them, not bringing them would be suicide."

Luke agreed and told Monique to round up the other mallrats. They needed to choice three leaders to represent them at the Queen's ball.

"I'll go round up the Zodiacs," Luke said.

XxX

Jay stood in front of Aquarius' door. It was so intimidating and yet it was just a door. He couldn't bring himself to knock on the door. He had tried several time and yet couldn't make a sound. He couldn't understand what was so intimidating about a girl. He had never had any trouble with women, or anything really for that matter. Even when he was scared or intimidated he still found a way to hide his fears and do what was right. He figured that was what was getting to him, his feelings for her weren't right. Especially not after everything with Amber, Trudy Ebony and Ved.

Jay attempted to knock on her door again but couldn't. In his frustration he leaned against the opposite wall. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't even realize someone was walking toward him. He finally looked up to see Ved standing a few feet away with a mixture of trepidation and anger on his face. Jay stood up quickly and stared guiltily at Ved. Ved's eyes wandered over to Aquarius' door and then back to Jay with an accusatory look in his blue eyes.

"I was just trying to ger her to come out," Jay said.

"I should kill you right now," Ved hissed.

Jay said nothing and glanced toward the carpet. A fierce tension filled the room, yet no one moved. The door to Aquarius' room remained closed. Jay wanted to say something to Ved badly. Yet he had nothing to say. The silence was broken by another set of foot steps walking toward them. Jay and Ved looked up to see Monique walking toward them. She noticed her sisters door and then the others. Jay knew she understood why they were at Aquarius' door and it wasn't to get her to come out. Jay was pretty certain that everyone could tell what his feeling for Aquarius were, and he knew everyone knew about Ved and her.

Monique walked past both brothers and over to Aquarius' door. With a quick knock she pleaded to Aquarius'.

"A, you need to come out. Tonight is the Queen's ball and we need your help to pick Mallrat representatives," she said.

Nothing happened.

"Please Aquarius, we really need you," Monique pleaded again.

Jay, Ved and Monique listened hard. They could hear Aquarius stir and Jay breathed a sigh of relief. The door opened and Aquarius came out. She didn't look well. She was extremely pale and sickly looking. Her eyes looked like she hadn't slept or that she had been crying for hours. Her long hair was stringy and unkempt. At the sight of the small group Aquarius threw her hair back and walked out full of grace and strength.

"Let's go then," Aquarius said, walking past Jay and Ved without looking at them.

She grabbed Monique's arm and almost dragged her away in her haste to leave the brothers behind. Jay glanced at Ved who determinately avoided his gaze and walked after the sisters. Jay sighed and followed the procession.

When the small group arrived, the Mallrats and Zodiacs were already assembled. Everyone looked up as they entered

"Well now that everyone is here," Luke said with a smile. "We need the Mallrats to elect three representatives You already chose Salene, but you need to chose two more people."

"Why?" Salene asked.

"Well every month the Queen holds a ball for the city leaders. It's actually just for show, and if you don't show up your tribe is violently killed. However, it's also a good way to spy on the Queen," Aquarius explained.

"Why do we need to chose people to go?" Trudy asked, holding Brady close. "It sounds dangerous and we're not even a tribe in this city."

'That's very true, however the Queen knows you're here. Not showing up would be suicide. Not just for you, but also for us," Aquarius said. "I don't really care what happens to your tribe, but I do care what happens to mine, so pick the damn representatives."

"Will Bray be there?" Salene asked.

"No, Bray's dead," Aquarius said. "However, Zeppelin won't be there either. He never shows up, the Queen doesn't do anything cause she's scared of him and knows she'd lose."

"Look you already chose Salene, you really need to chose two more people," Luke said trying to redirect focus. "We only have two hours left."

"I'll go," Jay said from the corner.

"Oh great, the golden pretty boy wants to represent us," Lex said from the corner. "If anyone's going it will be me."

"Please, you'll get us all killed in five minutes," Ebony interjected. "I'll be the one to go."

Aquarius rolled her eyes at Luke. The other Zodiacs seemed to find the Mallrat bickering trite and began leaving. Jay watched as Aquarius whispered something to Monique, who nodded and left.

"I say it should be me, Salene and Slade," Ebony said.

"Of course you would think that, you're only in it for yourself and your lover, "Trudy snipped up. "I say it should be Salene, Jay and Jack."

"Leave me out of this," Jack said.

A loud bang rang around the room quieting everyone. It took everyone a few moments to realize Aquarius had broken a chair with her metal baseball bat.

"Alright that's it," Aquarius said. "I'm going to pick because you're all pissing me off."

There were a few looks of protest but no one spoke, they seemed a little scared.

"It's going to be Salene, the smart one with the pregent girlfriend..."Aquarius started.

"My name is Jack," he said cutting her off.

"And I really care. Anyways, you Salene and Jay," she finished.

"Why Jay?" Lex asked, "he's not even a full member of this tribe."

"That's who I picked that's who's going," Aquarius said. "Stop talking now. Look there is Monique."

Everyone turned to see Monique walking into the room with a bundle of clothes. They seemed very fancy and very colorful.

"Salene, those dresses are for you. These ball things are rather fancy," Aquarius explained. "Luke take the guys to get nice suits."

Luke nodded and motioned for the guys to follow him. Aquarius smiled at Monique.

"Help Salene look all pretty. I have to go get dressed myself," Aquarius said walking away.

Ved quickly followed hoping he could talk to her. For a few moments Aquarius walked away pretending she couldn't hear, but suddenly she stopped.

"I don't want to talk to you Ved," she said.

"Just please let me explain," Ved said.

"I don't want you to explain, I just want to get through this night," Aquarius said.

"Why did you pick Jay?" Ved asked, unable to control himself.

Aquarius stared at him and then started to walk away.

"I picked him because I like having him around," she said.

Ved stopped following her, he didn't even want to look at her. He walked to his own room hurt and angry.

XxX

Aquarius was nervous, more nervous then she had ever been before. She glanced over toward Salene, who looked beyond beautiful. She had picked a turquoise color dress that set off her red hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Even Jack and Luke looked amazing in their dark suits. Aquarius couldn't even bring herself to look at the brothers. She was afraid she would attack one, for they looked beyond sexy. Even she thought she looked beautiful, she had picked a pale pink dress that played up her pale skin and green eyes. However, she couldn't help but feel they were walking to their doom. She always hated this charade, the Queen threw these balls to flaunt her power and let everyone know who held their lives.

As they walked Aquarius spotted the AllyCat leaders, Ally and Pop. She ran up to them with a smile.

"Ally," Aquarius said.

"Oh, Aquarius darling," Ally said throwing her arms around Aquarius.

Ally, as always, looked beyond stunning. Aquarius was glad to see her, because they had always been great friends. Ally looked around toward Aquarius' tribe and spotted the brothers. Aquarius searched around to see what she was looking at and smiled.

"Beautiful aren't they?" she asked.

"Yummy and Yummier, I must say you're most lucky to find yourself in the company of such fine men. Sadly I don't have the same privilege," Ally said mocking sorrow.

"That happens when you're in an all girl tribe," Aquarius said.

"Is the older brother free, he's most pleasing," Ally asked.

Aquarius felt a pang of jealousy at Ally's attraction to Jay.

"I doubt it," Aquarius said.

Ally studied Aquarius face, she was the only person who could read Aquarius without trouble.

"I think thou has a little crush on said brother," Ally said.

Aquarius ignored her and stared up at the Queen's compound. All the other leaders were arriving.

"I hate these stupid balls," Aquarius said.

"Oh dear why? Don't you just love a good charade?" Ally asked with a smile.

Aquarius laughed and kissed Ally on the cheek.

"I'll see you in there," she said.

Ally winked and walked in with Pop.

The Queen's compound was beyond beautiful. The chandeliers were lit by candles and everything had a golden cast to it. The whole thing always refined Aquarius of a Jane Austin novel, minus the murder, backstabbing and greed.

Aquarius walked in next to Jay and grabbed his arm. He stared at her confused.

"Ready to run the Gauntlet?" she asked with a smile.

Jay smiled at her and nodded. For a moment they smiled at each other sharing the joke.

"Are you alright?" Jay asked her.

She didn't answer for a few moment, she just stared at the interior chambers of the compound. The guards were motioning for everyone to enter the ballroom, it seemed the Queen wanted to discuses a few things and Aquarius knew precisely what.

"Just stay by me tonight?" she asked.

Jay placed his hand on hers and squeeze it.

"I promise," he said.

The guards started rushing the guests into the ballroom, Aquarius knew something was coming. Aquarius kept holding onto Jay, harder than needed. The Queen was standing on the stage staring at the city leaders. She looked menacing and beautiful all at once. She smiled sweetly, yet she had an air of violence around her. She spotted Aquarius and smiled even more maliciously.

"Hello my darling city dwellers," The Queen said.

Aquarius felt Jays hand squeeze hers.

"It has come to my attention there are some new comers in our fair city," she said. "Zodiacs please be so kind and come forward."

Aquarius locked eyes with Luke and nodded. She let go of Jay's arm and walked away, she didn't want the Queen to see him.

"Aw, dear Aquarius," The Queen said.

"There are new comers in the city. My sister found them on the beach and we helped them. It's as simple as that," Aquarius said.

"According to the rules of the city all newcomers must be brought to me," The Queen said.

"They were refugees. I wasn't about to sign their freedom over to you," Aquarius snarled.

"Watch your tongue little girl, or it will be your lovely little sisters' heads," the Queen threatened.

"According to the rules of the city," Ved piped up. "If one of the refugees is related to a member of your tribe, you have the right to protect them and not surrender them to the Queen."

Aquarius stared at Ved, she had never been so impressed. Ved never stood up to the Queen. The Queen's eyes narrowed.

"Your own rule ma'am," Ved said with a mock bow.

"Who in that silly tribe is related to you?" The Queen asked.

"I am," Jay said, his voice trembling.

Aquarius closed her eyes, she wanted to cry. She hoped the Queen wouldn't notice Jay, now it was too late. The Queen's eye lingered on Jay and Aquarius knew what she was thinking.

"Whom are you related to?" she asked.

"Me," Ved said, looking toward Jay. "He's my brother."

The Queen's eye lighted dramatically She seemed beyond elated at this news.

"Alright well what is this tribe anyway. Where did they come from?" The Queen asked.

Salene looked at Aquarius who nodded.

"We're the Mallrats," Salene said.

The Queen looked at Selene.

"The Mallrats..." The Queen whispered silently. "Why do I know that name?"

Aquarius watched as a guard walked up to the Queen and whispered something in her hear. Her face lit up as she remembered. Aquarius felt a knot in her stomach and wished she was still with Jay. The Queen knowing all this information could not bode well. Aquarius was just thankful that she didn't know about Amber or the baby. Everything could be used as leverage in this city, the less your enemies, or anyone knew, the better. The Queen smiled at Aquarius again. She always looked like the Cheshire cat, the Cheshire cat with a deadly secrete.

"Well young Zodiacs, I've decided the Mallrats can stay with you. However, they step out of line even a little and they become mine," she said. "Is that understood?"

Aquarius nodded, the anger swelling inside of her.

"Wonderful, now this is a party let's not talk of business tonight," she said.

The small group of leaders dispersed and Aquarius went to find Jay. She spotted him and walk over, he seemed just as relived to see her. She grabbed onto his arm.

"I hate this stupid place," she said.

He looked as thought he wanted to pull her into a hug but knew he couldn't. It hadn't escaped with of their noticed that Ved was watching very intently.

"Is it always like this?" Jay asked.

Aquarius nodded.

"Aquarius, I think those guards are coming for us," Jay said.

Aquarius turned around and saw two guards heading toward them. She sighed, and knew what they wanted. She already had a lie ready in her head.

"The Queen wants a word with you," the guard growled.

"I figured she would," Aquarius said.

She followed the guard into the Queen's privet chamber. The Queen was waiting looking sweeter than sugar, bu Aquarius knew better.

"You want something?" Aquarius asked.

"He's married, and he has a young child," she said.

The Queen looked put out.

"Are you positive?" she asked.

"100 percent positive," Aquarius said. "May I go home now?"

"You may and take your little gang with you. I get sickened at the sight of goody goodies and their freeloaders," The Queen said.

"As you wish," Aquarius said, happy to be allowed to leave.

As she rounded up her campions she felt safe. She was relatively certain that the Queen would never find out the truth of Amber and the baby. She smiled and grabbed Jay's hand. Ved was no where to be found, but in her angered state, that didn't bother Aquarius. Happy to be still alive the Zodiacs and Mallrats left.

XxX

Ved found himself once again in the Queen's chambers. After less than twenty-four hours of service he was already being called upon. He had no idea what the Queen could be asking of him so soon. She wondered into her chamber looking ethereal and grand.

"You might be wondering why I asked you here aren't you?" The Queen asked.

"It crossed my mind," Ved said.

"Is that Jay really your brother?" The Queen asked.

"Yes he is," Ved said. "Why does it matter?"

"I want to know about his wife and child," The Queen demanded.

"What? Jay doesn't have a wife and child," Ved explained. "The closest he came was Amber and her brat."

"Excuse me?" The Queen asked.

"He feel for this chick named Amber. She already had a kid from her last boyfriend, but I guess they all figured he was dead cause he and Jay shacked up. Horrible surprise for them when they found out Zeppelin was still alive and kicking," Ved explained.

"Zeppelin?" The Queen asked.

"Yea Amber's baby is Zeppelin's kid. Why do you think he kidnaped her?" Ved asked. "From what I can tell Jay and Amber were almost over anyway," Ved said.

The Queen smiled at Ved, and he felt his skin crawl.

"Then I have a new deal," she said.

"What?" Ved asked.

"Give me Jay and I'll give you want you want," the Queen said.

"I can't give you Jay," Ved said.

"You will, or I'll kill your tribe," The Queen said. "Bring him to me tomorrow at 10'o'clock. You may leave now."

Ved walked out feeling numb. He couldn't just deliver Jay to the Queen. A part of him wished he could. Getting rid of Jay would solve all his problems, and Aquarius would be his again. He knew he couldn't though, a part of him didn't want to. He didn't know why, but he felt protective of his older brother. He knew he would have to, once again, relieve his betrayal of his tribe. He walked home wishing the Mallrats had never come to his home.

* * *

_A/N: Miss Murder is an AFI song._

_I would like to thank everyone who has waited for this. I am sorry it took so long, but I hope the extra length helps. It's the longest chapter I have ever written._

_Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed._

_please continue... _


	11. Don't Fear the Reaper

**Don't Fear the Reaper**

Ved sat in the dark dinning room. Everyone had long since retired. The room was pitch black and silent. He knew he needed help. Despite everything, he knew he couldn't turn Jay in. Something about it got him in the pit of his stomach. He wondered if it was just guilt over his betrayal or if some kind of brotherly affection still existed.

He knew he couldn't deal with what was going to happen again. This would be the last straw, he knew that, but he had to do what was right. He had to try to atone for his mistakes. The hour was late but he knew Luke and he knew he was pacing. Luke always paced at night. He too felt overwhelming guilt for the mistakes he made in his life. That was the reason they always seemed to get along. Ved and Luke was very much alike. They had similar experience and run ins with the Mallrats. They had also picked the wrong side and ended up finding their doom in that choice.

However, they both had found salvation in the Zodiacs. Even thinking about his life without this tribe and especially Aquarius was not something he could do. They had become everything he ever wanted and now they were gone. He had ruined the only thing that had ever really meant something to him. He knew he had to so something but couldn't imagine what. It was all very screwed up and he wasn't sure he could untangle it himself. He knew he needed help and he knew only one person would forgive him.

Monique was the most forgiven person in the world, despite all her other flaws. He knew she would understand and maybe even find him a romantic hero. Giving everything up and betraying all others over his love for Aquarius. Very Heathcliff. She would see herself as Isabelle, and she would know how to fix everything. She was very good about getting people out of jams. Maybe it was just her easy-going bubbliness or her almost majestic good look. Ved didn't care all he knew was he needed her help.

He ran up the stairs toward her room. He knew she would be with Rory but he didn't care, he needed her more. He got to her door and started banging away. He needed help now and she wasn't going to sleep. It took only a few moments before the door opened.

"What is going on?" she asked angrily.

"I made a big mistake. Like life or death," he explained.

"What?" she asked worried.

"Just met I downstairs," he said.

Monique was confused but Ved didn't care he needed to talk to someone. He ran downstairs waiting for Monique. He wasn't sure how he was going to admit what he had done. He wasn't sure how much he even wanted to admit. However he knew he had to tell someone before Jay's life was put in any more danger. Monique appeared a few moments later, clad in her night clothes. She looked between curiosity and annoyance. His determination and bravery slowly ebbed as she approached. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you need so late at night?" she asked.

"I did something horrible," Ved said.

"Yeah I already know that. What are you just feeling guilty?" she asked.

"No I did something worse," Ved said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I made a deal with the Queen," he blurted out.

"You what!?!" Monique yelled.

"Shhh," Ved cautioned.

"You sold us out to both of our enemies in under a week?" she asked.

"It's not what you think, I only wanted the Mallrats off our back," Ved said.

"No you wanted Jay out of the picture. I'm not stupid you know," she corrected.

"What do you mean by that?" Ved asked angrily.

"We all see the way he looks at my sister. Not to mention the way she looks at him," she explained.

"Well Jay has a lot to do with this," Ved explained. "That's what the Queen wants."

"She wants Jay?" Monique asked confused.

"She wants him or she'll kill our whole tribe," he said.

"What?" Monique asked confused.

"She wants Jay or we all die," Ved said.

"Wow," Monique said.

"What do I do?" Ved asked. "I can't give her my brother."

"I have no idea. We should talk to Aquarius," Monique said.

"No, she'll kill me," Ved said.

"Well who else is there. She has to know if we're going to go up against the Queen," Monique said.

"Luke, we can tell Luke," he said.

"I suppose we could," Monique said.

"We have to. Someone who can actually do something has to know," Ved pleaded.

Monique sighed and shook her head.

"I'll go get him," she said walking away.

Ved couldn't sit still, he kept fidgeting and shaking his foot. The dark seemed to be getting darker, and he knew it must be around three A.M. Soon it would be morning and he would have to hand over Jay or die.

It seemed to talk forever but Monique finally reappeared with a confused and tired Luke. He looked at Ved.

"What do you need to tell me?" He asked.

Ved looked into Luke's blue eyes. He couldn't bring himself to tell Luke. Luke was the only person who ever really understood him. They were best friends, even brothers, now he was going to hurt him. Luke was the only person not mad at Ved after he gave Amber and Ram to Zeppelin. He supposed that was because Luke always saw himself as a trader. He also knew Zeppelin and knew he wasn't as bad as he pretended. Ved knew that as well. However, this would push Luke over the edge. He would lose his best friend along with his tribe, his girlfriend and his brother. He couldn't look anyone in the eye anymore.

"I need help," he said.

"I figured that much," Luke said.

Monique looked at both the men and walked over to Ved.

"You have to tell him," she said, placing her arm around him.

"Tell me what?" Luke asked.

"I made a deal with the Queen," he whispered.

"What?" Luke said.

"I made a deal with the Queen," he said louder.

"What kind of deal?" Luke asked apprehensively.

"She'll get rid of the Mallrats if I give her Jay," Ved explained.

"Why would you do that?" Luke said acidly.

That was the one thing Ved hated about Luke, he never yelled. However, his disappointment would make you feel worse than anything.

"That wasn't the original plan," Ved said. "All I wanted was for the Mallrats to be taken away. I didn't want to take care of them, it wasn't fair."

"This has nothing to do with the Mallrats, this has to do with Aquarius. Everyone has noticed how she looks at Jay," Monique explained to Luke.

"Well yeah, I could have told you that," Luke said. "It looks like you got what you wanted."

"No, I don't want his," Ved explained frantically.

"You think the Queen is going to let you just walk up and break your deal?" Luke said.

"I don't know!" yelled Ved. "I don't know anything, I just want to fix what I've done all right."

Luke and Monique exchanged a glace but nodded.

"The first thing we should do is tell Jay. This affects him more than us," Luke said.

Ved could tell Luke was mad at him, and he hated himself for it.

"We have to tell Aquarius," Monique said.

"No, we can't," Ved pleaded.

"I agree. She doesn't need the stress of this until we already have a plan," Luke said.

"So what do we do?" Monique asked.

"Go wake up Jay," Luke said.

The trio trooped up toward Jay's room and knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately, as if he was waiting for someone.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We kinda need to speak to you. It's life or death," Monique said.

"What?" Jay asked horrified.

"Ved kind of traded you to the Queen," Monique said in a ver pollyanna way.

Jay looked shocked. It seemed as if he had temporarily forgotten how to breathe.

"Jay?" Luke asked.

"Get away from me," he said.

"What?" Monique asked.

"Get away from me!" he yelled.

"We want to help. If the Queen gets you she'll kill you," Monique explained. "It will be horrible and drawn out. You'll wish for death long before you die."

Jay's eyes were watering with angry tears.

"How could you do that?" Jay asked Ved.

"It wasn't part of the original deal, she changed the conditions on me," Ved said.

"What was the original deal?" Luke asked.

"I sabotage the rebellion, she takes the Mallrats and leaves the Zodiacs alone," Ved said.

"You'd sabotage the rebellion?" Monique asked horrified.

"I just wanted my life back," Ved explained. "I wanted things the way they used to be, before the Mallrats."

"You just wanted Aquarius to yourself," Luke said, his voiced filled with contempt.

"Well that's never going to happen now." Ved pointed to Jay. "He's won."

"I haven't won anything," Jay said. "I don't even want her."

Everyone knew he was lying but it still stung Ved.

"When does Jay have to be presented to the Queen?" Luke asked.

"Ten o'clock this morning," Ved explained.

Luke walked into Jay's room and toward the window. Everyone followed. He looked toward the moon and then out toward the harbor.

"That's only a few hours," he said.

"What do we do?" Jay asked.

"We'll have to go to the Queen and try to negotiate our way out of this," Luke said.

"We're not giving Jay to the Queen," Ved said.

"I know we're not, but we can't just stay here. She'll tear this city apart to find him if he's not there on time," Luke said.

"I guess that's what we'll have to do," Monique said. "Maybe we should all try to sleep."

"I can't sleep," Jay said. "Plus I want to talk to Ved."

Monique nodded and grabbed Luke's arm pulling him away from the brothers. They were soon alone and a great tension filled the room.

"Why do you hate me so much Ved?" Jay asked.

Ved didn't answer.

"If I'm going to be killed, I'd like to know why," he said.

"Why did you never come looking for me?" Ved asked.

"What?" Jay asked.

"I waited for you to come find me. You promised you would," Ved said.

"I don't understand, "Jay said.

"When I was taken away by Ram, you never came to find me. It wouldn't have been that hard. You were always able to hack Ram's files," he said.

"I was told you were dead. I tried looking in the files, but it said you had been deleted," Jay said.

"So you didn't even come looking for my body. You didn't even try to confirm whether I was dead or not," Ved asked hurt.

"Is that why you hated me?" he asked, "Because you think I abandoned you?"

"You did abandon me. I was all alone until Aquarius. She was the first person who truly made me feel like if I was taken away, she would come looking for me. Now you've taken her away from me," Ved said tears threatening to erupt.

"Ved I . . . " Jay started.

"Save it Jay, I know how you feel about her. Don't go insulting my intelligence," Ved pleaded. "But why did you never come looking for me?"

"I tried," Jay said.

"No, you didn't!" Ved asked. "You promised if anything ever happened to me you would forsake everything to find me. Instead you went around sleeping with half the female Mallrat population. Now you're going to do the same thing to the only person I ever loved, and I hate you for it. I hate you, cause you left me and now trying to get everyone else I love to leave me too! Why?"

"I'm not," Jay pleaded.

"You are!" Ved yelled, "that's why I hate you."

"Shut up, please, "Jay said looking away to hide his guilty tears.

"No! Why didn't you ever come to find me?!" he yelled again.

"Because!" Jay yelled back, "I could pretend you were still alive that way."

Ved was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I didn't want to make a journey to God knows where, just to find you dead. I wanted to pretend you were still alive," Jay said. "I loved you too much to want to find you dead. It was selfish but I couldn't bring myself to accept you were dead."

Ved looked at his brother and noticed how worn out he looked. It was something he had never seen before. Jay had always seemed like a marble statue to him, cold and unbreakable.

"I don't want the Queen to get you. That's why I talked to Monique, I can't turn you over. I'm sorry I even put you through this. I wish I could make it up to you," Ved said.

"What do you mean? If we all make it out alive, you can repay me," Jay said.

"No, I can't. Because if you make it out alive it means I probably won't," Ved explained.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Because I'll most likely be the one to be taken in your place. It's a law, if you break a contract you die," Ved said.

Jay looked horrified.

"Look, there is nothing we can do," Ved said. "Just find Aquarius and tell her what happened. I don't think I can face her tonight."

Jay agreed and watched his brother disappear from his room.

xXx

He felt like a giant weight was constricting him breathing as he made his way toward Aquarius' room. He didn't want to be the one who hurt her. Jay was already feeling so much guilt over his brother's story. Now he was feeling even more guilt over his feelings for Aquarius, but he couldn't help himself. He knocked on her door and watched as a light appeared under the doorway. It opened slowly and he saw the bright green eye of Aquarius appear.

"Jay, what are you doing here?" she asked happily.

"I need to talk to you. Something has happened," he said.

She flung her door open and pulled Jay in quickly. He took a seat on her bed next to her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Ved made a deal to hand me over to the Queen, but now he wants to back out," Jay explained.

Aquarius looked shocked and bolted from her seat. Jay grabbed her and pulled her back onto the bed with him.

"Look, Luke already made a plan. We're going to the Queen together to try and renegotiate," Jay said.

"I hate him," Aquarius whispered.

"Don't please, he did it because of how much he loves you. He was scared to lose you," Jay said.

"If he loves me why would he betray me so horrible?" Aquarius asked.

"He wasn't trying to betray you, he was trying to keep you. He was betraying me," Jay said.

"He was just afraid to lose you. He thought getting rid of the Mallrats, and me, would do the trick."

"Why would he think that?" she asked.

"You know why Aquarius," Jay whispered, looking at her.

Aquarius looked into his dark eyes. Jay was wondering what she was thinking, wondering if it was what he was thinking. He wasn't at all shocked when she pressed her lips against his, but he pushed her away. He couldn't do this to Ved.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

Aquarius looked at him though her tear filled eyes.

"Because if you die tomorrow, I don't want to live the rest of my life knowing I never kissed you," she explained.

Jay couldn't help himself. She had some kind of strange control over him. He had never felt the way he felt about her about anyone. It was odd because he had loved Amber very deeply, and even loved Ebony. But his feelings for Aquarius were something different entirely. It was like he needed to be around her, needed to touch her or else he would die. Being without him seemed like a death sentence. He pulled her into a deep embrace. He just wanted to hold her once in his life. Her words had hit him deep inside. If he was going to die tomorrow he wanted to know she had been his at least once. She held onto him as they kissed almost as if she was scared to let go. It felt nice to Jay.

Almost at once she pushed him away. Her eyes streaming with tears.

"I can't do this, you have to leave," she said.

"Why?" Jay asked confused.

"Because I can't d this knowing I might lose you tomorrow," she said looking away from him.

Jay tried to pull her back into him and it seemed as if she was fighting him with all her self-control. Her sad and beautiful eyes looked into Jay's.

"If you care about me please go. Just for tonight, I'll be with you when we go into the Queen's chamber tomorrow, but tonight I need to be alone," she said.

Jay reluctantly let go of her and got up. He didn't want to leave her but he knew he had to. He walked out of her room, hearing her heart wrenching sobs all the way down the hall.

xXx

Aquarius sobbed into her pillow with her heart breaking. She wasn't sure why she was crying. It seemed like a mixture of a lot of things. Losing Jay or losing Ved, for she knew what would happen if she managed to save Jay. She was crying because Ved had betrayed her and because she still loved him. She was crying because kissing Jay felt better than anything else she had ever experienced. She was terrified of him leaving her all alone like he had the other girls. She was terrified of losing Ved. She felt like a horrible person for kissing Jay and yet she did not regret it. It had been exactly what she had wanted. She wanted Jay, she could even feel herself falling for him, but she had already fallen for Ved. None of this was what she wanted, she almost couldn't blame Ved for doing what he had done. She longed for the days only a few weeks ago when she had never met Jay. At least then she had known who her enemy was and she was so secure with her love for Ved. Now she wasn't even sure who she wanted to be with, and what was worse she was hurting herself and others. However the fact that Ved had betrayed her couldn't escape her conscience. She knew her love for Ved, no matter how strong, was over. She knew tomorrow she was going to lose someone she couldn't live without and so she cried herself asleep for whoever that was going to be.

xXx

The morning dawned quickly and everyone was nervous. It was very cold and the sun did not want to shine. Aquarius looked toward Luke who seemed as nervous as she did. The two brothers stood on either side of them. They knew that someone was going to be killed. Tension filled the entire world. The air seemed heavy and every step toward the Queen seemed to take forever. The house of the Queen was scarier to Aquarius then any haunted house, or even the _House of Usher_. The entranceway was beyond foreboding but Aquarius knew what needed to be done. She pulled her strength from deep inside and pushed forward. The Guards were already waiting for them. They seemed to be in paradise. Taking down the Zodiacs was something every guard has wanted to do for ages. They were escorted toward the small chamber, were the Queen completed all her evil plans.

The door opened and the Queen seemed confused to see Aquarius and Luke but pleased all the same.

"Are you all here to give over this beautiful man?" she asked mockingly.

"We're here to keep him away from you," Aquarius said.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard me, he's staying with me," Aquarius said.

"Well how can that be?" the Queen asked. "Your tribe mate over there already signed away his freedom."

"We know but we're not letting you take him," Luke said.

"This is not a time for games. You're in my house with nowhere to run, however if you hand over Jay, I'll let you walk out alive," The Queen said. "I'm a nice girl like that."

"No, we're walking out with him," Aquarius said.

"So you've broken my contract then Ved?" she asked.

Ved nodded, clearly scared but determined all the same.

"Very well," she said. "Guards!"

The Guards appeared. Aquarius moved closer to Ved.

"Take Ved away. He broke a contract he's mine now," she said.

The guards circled toward Ved.

"Wait!" called Luke.

Aquarius and Ved exchanged looks, they were both very confused as to what was going on. No, one had discussed this and they both knew they couldn't lose Luke.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Ved asked.

"Queen, take me instead," Luke said.

"Why?" she asks suspiciously.

"Because Ved is of no value to you. Take me I'm offering myself willingly," Luke said.

"No, Luke you can't," Aquarius pleaded frantically.

The Queen seemed delighted by this display of fear and sadness over the loss of Luke.

"It's a deal," the Queen said.

Aquarius ran to Luke and grabbed his arms.

"You can't do this. I need you," she pleaded.

"Just keep fighting," he said to her. He pulled her into a quick hug. "You have to come save me,"

"That's enough girly," said a guard pulling her away from Luke.

Aquarius tried to fight the guards, now dragging her away from a handcuffed Luke.

"No! Luke!" she yelled.

"No, Luke, you can't take him!" yelled Ved from beside her, fighting himself.

Aquarius started to cry out of her frustration to get back to Luke. The guard was having a hell of a time trying to restrain the yelling, kicking, fighting girl, but she would not give up.

"You can't do this!" she yelled at the Queen.

"Take them away," The Queen yelled.

The guards pulled Luke through a door and out of sight. The rest of the guards dragged the fighting Zodiacs and Jay out of the building. Aquarius continued to fight the whole way out the door, crying and screaming. The guards threw her on the street, followed by Jay and Ved and started to laugh. Aquarius couldn't take it, the stress of the situation and everything that had happened finally got to her. She passed out cold on the street. Jay and Ved ran to her. Neither were sure what to do.

"What do we do now?" Jay asked Ved.

Ved shook his head.

"We need to get her back home," He said.

Jay agreed and helped Ved pick her up. He followed as Ved carried her back to their compound. Losing Luke was big and they weren't sure how they were going to survive what had happened.

xXx

Luke wondered how he could find himself in this situation, but he knew what he had done was right. The Zodiacs needed Ved and Aquarius. He just hopped he would be kept alive long enough to see his tribe again. The underground cell he was kept in was cold and dark. It really made him fear for his life, it was like an old dungeon from medieval times. He could hear foot steps coming down the winding staircase toward him. He wondered who was coming and he hopped it wasn't a violent dungeon master. It didn't take him long to realize it was the Queen. She smiled at him and chills went down his spine.

"Well, Well Zodiac Luke. I am beyond thrilled to have you here," she said. "It was very brave of you to sacrifice yourself."

Luke glared at her.

"Rot in hell," he said.

"Oh I surely will someday, but not before you. However, don't worry I won't be killing you yet," she said with a laugh.

Luke felt the air leave his lungs.

"Have a great night," she said walking away from him.

He was all alone and he was scared.

* * *

**_Don't Fear the Reaper is a Blue Oyster Cult song_**

**_Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and read in the past._**

**_I'm sorry it took so long to update. I suffered a horrible writers block.Good news however, I got randomly inspired in the last few weeks and managed to plan out the next five chapter.Some crazy stuff is going to go down_**

**_Anyways enjoy and Review! _**


	12. Thanks For the Memories

**Thanks For the Memories**

Amber sat in her bedroom bouncing her little son on her knee. The past few days with Zeppelin had really confused her. It did not escape her notice that the old Bray was no longer around. However, every now and then Zeppelin would do or say something that would be so very Bray, Amber would find herself falling again. It seemed to her that Bray's core believes were some how mixed with the viciousness of Zoot. A big part of her wondered what had happened to him. She knew virtual reality would mess with someone's head but everyone recovered sooner or later. Something else had to have happened to him. Amber's conversation with Zeppelin about his lost memories had hit her hard. Everything Bray had been was jumbled and mixed up. He was no longer Bray but she wasn't sure if he was completely Zeppelin either.

Amber sat lost in her memories, cradling her young son. There was a sharp knock on the door and Amber jumped.

"Come it," she said.

The door opened and Ronnie walked in

"Zeppelin request your presents outside," he said.

Amber sighed but stood up. She hated being summoned like this. If Zeppelin wanted to see her she would prefer if he just came to get her himself. She walked toward Ronnie, Bray still in her arms. Ronnie stopped her and held out his arms.

"He wants to see you alone for right now," he said.

Amber rolled her eyes and pushed past Ronnie, the baby still tight in her arms. She smiled as Ronnie sighed but said nothing. She knew he wasn't going to stop her doing what she wanted. Ronnie had become her only true allie in the Conqueror's compound.

Amber found Zeppelin standing in the small garden outside of the compound. It had a different view of the harbor, but it was just as beautiful as the Zodiac view. The light was reflecting off the water in a beautiful midday way. The light hit Zeppelin in a way that made Amber remember a past so long ago. She could remember Bray sadly staring off as his brother's body drifted toward the sea. The light of the fire hit Bray in the same way it was hitting him now and Amber felt her knees weaken. Zeppelin hadn't seemed to notice Amber or the baby. He seemed lost in thoughts, or more lost trying to remember. The closer Amber looked the more she realized that Zeppelin's aura had changed. He didn't seemed to be pensive like Bray once had, he seemed frustrated trying so hard to remember something so long lost. Amber wondered what it was like to lose your entire life.

Baby Bray cried out causing Zeppelin to come out of his daze and stare at Amber. A smile quickly flashed in him, but it was quickly stifled. He glanced toward the tiny baby and seemed put out.

"I told Ronnie to watch the child," he said.

"I'm not leaving my son with anyone," Amber said.

"He's quite safe you know. He is my child no one would dear hurt him," Zeppelin said.

Amber just shook her head. He really didn't understand that she wasn't going to let her baby out of her site. This city scared her, she was certain that at any moment someone would come and start a revolt.

"Suit yourself then," Zeppelin replied. "I have more important matters to attend to anyway."

"Then why did you ask me here?" Amber asked.

"I had a strange memory of your death," he said.

Amber looked at Zeppelin confused. Did he mean a dream or was he remembering that day on eagle mountain.

"Some guy had told us that we were crazy about each other and then the next thing I remember you're dead," he said not looking at her.

His eyes were focused on the beach, a few scavengers seemed to be destroying the mallrats boat. Amber bit her lip and sighed, not really sure how to explain what happened to Zeppelin. It seemed far fetched to her and she had lived it.

"Lex, one of the boys from our tribe, had called us out on how crazy we were about each other. After everything we had been through we finally realized we were supposed to be together. We kissed and for a few moments it seemed like everything would be all right. However, we didn't quite get there," Amber explained.

Zeppelin turned to her and was studying her face with quiet intent. He seemed unsure of what to ask her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A fire or explosion or something. We had gone to Eagle Mountain to find out about the virus but something went wrong, an overload or something I really don't remember. The building caught on fire and we all scurried to get out. A girl named Zandra died and everyone thought I died too," Amber explained not wanting to say anymore.

"Why did we think that?" Zeppelin asked. "Why didn't I look for you?"

"It doesn't really matter," Amber said.

"Yes it does," he said looking at her.

Amber felt her heart flutter at his look. It was the quiet kind and intense stare Bray once used every time he looked at her, or told her he loved her. Things like this were slowly breaking Amber's heart, because she saw Bray trapped inside this vicious Zeppelin exterior.

"Ebony found me and helped me out of the building, away from the rest of you. I guess no one noticed because she convinced you all I was dead. Anyway she pulled out a picture of you and her holding a baby and convinced me it was yours. I was heart broken so I took her advice and ran away, starting a new life. I even found my grave. After that Amber died and Eagle was born for a while," Amber explained.

"Why did you believe this Ebony?" Zeppelin asked. "did you not trust me or did I really have a child with her?"

"No you didn't," Amber answered. "I was confused and I had just been hit on the head. Plus the things she told me seemed likely. You had had a relationship with her prior to the virus, so I just believed her. It was really stupid of me but that's what happened."

Zeppelin sat down onto the grass lost in thought once again. Amber wondered if he was trying to put pictures or memories to these new facts or, if he was just trying to work out how Amber could say she loved him yet believe he was capable of leaving his own child. She sat too bouncing baby Bray on her leg, watching Zeppelin. Zeppelin watched the baby as it laughed loudly.

"May I hold him?" Zeppelin asked.

Amber was taken aback. She wasn't sure how to answer, technically Zeppelin was the baby's father yet she wasn't sure she was comfortable letting him hold her baby. Amber figured that in this situation it couldn't do much harm. She was right her to help him and they were sitting. She nodded and handed the baby toward Zeppelin. He took the baby and bounced him up and down like Amber one had. He studied the face of the tiny baby and watched his tiny hands. He seemed to be trying to find himself in this baby. It wasn't overly hard to find traces of Zeppelin in this baby. Every day Amber found something new to remind her of her child's father. The way his eyes looked so concentrated when he saw a butterfly or played with his cousin. She even found herself seeing Zeppelin in the way Bray would cuddle up to her when she held him. Physically it often hurt her to see how much baby Bray had started to look like his father. It was obvious to Zeppelin as well. Amber could tell by the way he was holding his hand up to the baby's almost comparing the two. Something inside Amber was telling her this was how her life was supposed to be. She watched Zeppelin smile at the little boy as he laughed, and despite everything Amber felt herself falling. Zeppelin glance up at Amber and smiled.

"He looks like me a bit," he said.

Amber nodded.

"Yeah, in the eyes and ears a little." She agreed.

Zeppelin looked toward the grass letting his son play with his finger.

"Did we really love each other?" he asked.

"Yes, we did. I don't really know how we survived everything but we always ended up together in the end," she explained.

Zeppelin smiled at her and gave his attention back to his son. Without a hesitation Zeppelin grabbed Amber's hand and placed a small kiss in her palm. Amber's heart fluttered and without realizing what she had done, she kissed Zeppelin. He seemed taken aback but did not fight her. Amber pulled away and smiled at Zeppelin. Her eyes looked deep into his and for te first time she finally saw Bray looking back at her. The small group sat together for a long while. Amber watched as the life she always wanted flashed in front of her eyes, finally a kind of reality.

xXx

The Queen sat in her office contemplating what to do with Luke. She knew she would have to kill him yet a part of her didn't want to. She knew he was valuable, but she wasn't sure how powerful just yet. It would destroy the silly Zodiac leader but the Queen knew Aquarius' secrets were enough to do that. She needed to reestablish herself as ruler of this city. The Zodiacs were too powerful. The Queen had never before been handed such a wonderful excuse to knock them down before. Ved's betrayal would reawaken the city to his past techno indiscretions. The city would remember why they never wanted the Zodiacs as leaders, they let their emotions get in the way. The only real thorn in the Queen's side now was Zeppelin. She had never found his weakness. The city was much more scared of him than her and she knew she would never have the upper hand on him unless she found a real weakness.

A knock on the door brought the Queen out of her quiet musings. The door opened and one of the Queen's informants walked in.

"Please tell me you have good news for me," she said.

"The Zodiacs made a deal with Zeppelin," he said.

"What?" The Queen asked.

"Well more specifically, the leader Ved. It seems the Mallrats were housing the ex-techno leader Ram." the informant explained. "In exchange for the captured Mallrats, Ved gave Zeppelin Ram and some girl named Amber."

The Queen's eyes lightened up at the mention of Amber. She had heard that Amber was the mother of Zeppelin's child but had also had an affair with Jay. Suddenly the Queen realized she had more leverage then before. Not to mention Ved had betrayed his tribe twice. She smiled at excused the informant. She had to go see Zeppelin.

xXx

Zeppelin had been called away from Amber and the baby and for the first time he missed them. The Queen had requested an audience with him and he knew what it was about. It could only be a matter of time before she found out about Ram, he had just found out about Luke. Zeppelin sat at a small table across from the Queen. Laid out in front of them was a chess board. They often played when they got together, it was symbolic of their often never ending struggle. Neither could ever win, because they both were too good. The Queen moved her knight and smiled at Zeppelin.

"I know that you have Ram and I'm here to make a deal," she said.

"Showing all your moves at once?" Zeppelin mused. "Not a wise move and I will not trade Ram for Luke. We both know who's more powerful. Luke may be the city banker, but Ram is public enemy number one."

Zeppelin moved his bishop.

"Check," he said.

"We're public enemy number one and I never show all my moves at once," she said.

She moved her rook blocking Zeppelin's check.

"I have something else you might want," she said.

"What's that?" he asked.

The Queen smiled, moving her queen into check mate.

"Information about your lovely Amber," she said.

Zeppelin's face turned stone and he stared at the Queen.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I can get you her techno lover," she answered.

"What do you mean?" Zeppelin asked, visibly perturbed.

"Didn't she ever tell you about Jay?" the Queen asked.

Zeppelin said nothing and the Queen laughed.

"We'll I won't spoil the surprise. However, I do think we have a deal. Luke and Jay for Ram," she said holding her hand toward Zeppelin.

He knocked her hand away but nodded. The Queen grabbed her red queen and knocked the Zeppelin's king over.

"Check mate," she said.

She stood up and got read to leave.

"I'll send an informant to give you the details of the exchange. Good bye dear Zeppelin," she said, an empty laugh escaping her lips.

xXx

Zeppelin sat alone long after she had left. Ronnie knew what had happened. The Queen told Zeppelin about Amber's lover Jay. Ronnie himself had been told by Aquarius. She had told him to make sure the subject never came up. Aquarius knew Zeppelin would not take the news well. They both knew Amber and the babies life were in danger if Zeppelin ever found out. Ronnie knew it was only a matter of time before something happened. He quickly scribbled down a note to Aquarius, she needed to know everything. The future of the city was going to be altered forever if something wasn't done.

xXx

Amber sat in her room wondering what to wear for dinner. Zeppelin had supplied her with many beautiful dresses, new jewelry and even make-up. She wanted to look beautiful tonight, things seemed to have made a turn for the better. Amber really believed she had her old Bray back.. Her baby was sleeping not too far away. Amber smiled at him everything seemed to be falling into place. When she heard the knock on the door, it didn't seemed out of place to her. Suddenly her door swung open and two guards barged in grabbing Amber and pulling her to her feet.

"What's going on?" Amber said, panicked.

Her first instinct was on her son, she wanted to get to him but couldn't get away from her captors. She fought against the man with all her strength, confused about what was going on. Surely Zeppelin had not instructed these men to harm her. The guards dragged Amber down to Zeppelin's meeting room. Throwing her to the ground they left the room. Amber looked up to see Zeppelin staring at her.

"What is going on?" she yelled, furious.

Zeppelin shot a dagger glare at her causing Amber to shiver. For the first time Amber realized Zeppelin might be more dangerous than she thought. For a long while no one spoke and the room filled with tension.

"You know, I actually believed the fairy tale you told me," Zeppelin said.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"The whole us being in love thing," he explained. "You really had me believing we were in love."

"What are you talking about? We were in love," Amber said.

"If we were so in love then who's Jay?" he asked.

Amber's stomach dropped. She always knew Zeppelin would find out about Jay yet it never occurred to her how he might react. He would never understand how ling she mourned over his death. It took her almost forever to finally give into her attraction for Jay.

"Jay is no one. Just a silly mistake I made," she said.

"No one?" Zeppelin asked quietly.

"No one!?" he asked again, rasing his voice to a yell and slamming his fist down on his desk.

Amber jumped at the loud crack and felt goose bumps slowly form on her body. She was scared and she wasn't sure what was going to happen next. Zeppelin moved quickly from behind his desk and over to Amber grabbing her shoulders tightly. Amber tried to push him away but his grip was too tight.

"How long did you wait till I was gone?" he asked. "A week or so? Maybe you waited a month out of respect."

"No it wasn't like that," she said, finally pushing him off.

"No?" he asked. "Then what was it like? Explain yourself because I can't understand how someone who claims to love me can find herself in the arms of someone who took me away."

"I waited for so long Zeppelin," Amber explained, crying. "I was told you were dead and I didn't know what to do. I died when I thought you were gone. A part of me has been dead for so long, it only came back when I found out you were alive."

"You disgust me," Zeppelin said opening his door.

Waiting outside were the same two large guards.

"Get this woman off my property," he instructed them. "If she tries to get back kill her onsite."

The guards grabbed Amber and her head raced back to her son.

"What about my baby," Amber cried.

"My son is no longer your concern," Zeppelin said.

"No!" Amber screamed fighting the guards who dragged her so effortlessly out of the compound.

The guards dragged her to the door and onto the street throwing her down and then walking back inside. Amber got up like a shot and ran to the door banging on it with all her strength.

"Please give me back my son,' she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly the door opened and Ronnie came out. He held a note in his hand. Amber ran to him.

"Please give me back my son," she cried, now hysterical.

"Amber your son is safe, but you aren't. You need to go back to the Zodiacs," he explained. "Give Aquarius this note, she'll know to do, but Amber you have to leave now."

"I'm not leaving without my son," Amber said.

"He's in more danger with you here," Ronnie said. "I promise I will take care of him, but please go now."

Amber stood firmly planted to the spot, unwilling to leave.

"Amber, the only person who has a shot of getting your son back safely is Aquarius. Please just trust me and her," he pleaded.

Amber felt so lost she had no idea what to do. She couldn't leave her baby yet she seemed to have to other options. She trusted Ronnie as much as she could and it seemed to her he did have good intentions. Despite everything inside of her Amber took the note and hurried off toward the Zodiac compound.

* * *

A/n: I'm so sorry for such a long delay in updates.

I hope everyone enjoys

Thanks For the Memories is a FallOut Boy song. R&R


End file.
